If we ever meet again
by KendizzzzleSchmidt
Summary: Percy and Annabeth dated, but broken up. Percy is now a famous heartthrob 18 year old singer while Annabeth is a 18 year old college student, and now they reunite will they come back as a happy couple?, as friends?, or as strangers again? PERCABETH Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!
1. Percy

Percy's PO V  
_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Annabeth" I told her, really feeling sorry_

"_I can't believe you, you're letting that singing thing affect our relationship!" She yelled at me_

"_I'm sorry" was all I can say_

"_I can't believe your that stupid!" she told me_

"_I'm sorry, I really am maybe we can be friends?" I asked her_

"_Of course, friends it is" she told me, she was crying I don't even know why she forgave me, then she left_

_Okay... so I am stupid. I broke up with her for this singing thing, okay? I got an opportunity to live my dreams, but because of annabeth I may not be able to achieve this. Okay so I a 16 year old boy broke up with the girl of his dreams, what an Idiot!_

__END__

Just thinking bout that memory made me sad, it's been 2 years since that and I haven't move on, am I really that inlove? I am such a loser... I still love Annabeth, my dreams came true but not all of them, cause she's not there with me.

"Percy, go to the meeting room we need to discuss your tour dates" My manager Joe told me,

I stood up and followed him.

So yeah places, places I don't even know where they are located, but one caught my attention San Francisco that's where Annabeth and I met, where we got together. So yeah I listened.

I'm doing my IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN tour in the US, so yeah listen listen!

**Done Chapter! Percy's POV next chapter is Annabeth's super short IK try update tomorrow or on Friday/Saturday **


	2. Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

Okay, my friends and I are going to the mall, with my boyfriend Logan, well he's a rebound, I was so hurt with Percy I need someone to make me happy, so yeah, I don't really love him, I love Percy still until now, but I'm pretty sure he already have a girlfriend with his popstar life. Logan and I are on a café when Alexandra screamed.

"Why?" I asked concerned

"I brought three tickets, Front row! For you, me and Kaya! Well Logan it's a girls night out so you're not invited" she said

"Oh, OK" Logan said

"Cool, who's performing?" I asked

"Percy Jackson" she said… uh oh, why? I can't back down Alex would be sad, they don't know about Percy and me, ok?

"I'm excited! It's next week!" she said

"cool"

_NEXT WEEK_

Okay so tomorrow I'm going to see my ex, my best friend again:D yay?

Kaya and I are in Alex's house, yeah watching another Percy Jackson interview.

"So, Percy how many girls did you love?, who? And where?" the interviewer asked

"Only one, her name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, here at San Francisco, we dated for 5 years when we were 11 up until we were 16 I broke up with her because of this singing career cause there will be no time for us, she was really hurt and so was I cause she was the love of my life, and I hurt her, I still love her up until now, but when I went to her parents they told me that she was know dating someone else, it hurts, now I can feel what she felt that day, but they also told me that she still love me and the guy's a rebound but I don't wanna get my hopes up, but I hope that's true" He answered I was shocked, tears escaping my eyes… He still Loves Me? All my friends eyes are on me now.

"If she was watching this what do you want to tell her?" the interviewer asked

"Annabeth, remember Wise girl?, and I'm seaweed brain? I want to tell you that I hope you're seeing me at the concert tomorrow, I miss you, I love you and I hope we see each other again best friend" he said

Then the interview was over

"Annie, why didn't you tell us?" Kaya asked

"I don't like talking about it" I answered

"You only told us that you went out with someone and that person broke your heart so you had Logan, and Percy's the guy" Alexandra told me

I nodded.

**So yeah, Later are the chapters;) Thank you for reading;) Review, Favorite and Alert!**


	3. Concert

Annabeth's POV

Okay... Today's the concert. Sweating...

I took a bath,then I dressed up in White sleeveless knee lenght dress with gray blaser and leggings and black converse.

When somebody texted me:

FROM:ALEXANDRA:*

MEET ME AND 6:00PM:)

LOVE YOU. MWAHH!

I quickly wore my watch 5:30pm, I was about to leave when I saw Logan at the door.

"Care to explain Annabeth" He told me

"I'm sorry" was all I can say

"Me? A Rebound?" He asked

"Yeah..I'm sorry" I told him

"So what now?" He asked me

"We're done,I guess" I told him

"Yeah, I guess" he told me then he left

Then I went to Starbucks. Alex and Kaya are there sitting with a guy

"Annie!" They called I walked to them and saw that the guy has dark black hair and sea green eyes

"Percy?" I asked

"Hi" He told me

"Why is he here?" I asked them

"Well, he knows we're your friends and asked if he could be the one to fetch you and he will be the one who will get you to his concert and we said yes"

Alex told me

"Oh,OK" was all I can say

"Let's go wise girl?" He asked

"Move your butt seaweed brain let's go!" I told him, It's fun using that nickname again.

PERCY's POV  
Okay so we talked about school and my career until we reached the venue

The Annabeth walked to Alex and Kaya

While I go to the backstage, then I performed three songs: If we ever meet again I wrote for Annabeth, then Superstar and Invisible

"I made this cover One Direction's Torn I wanna sing this to me best friend and she's right here, Annabeth will you come here?" I asked but no one came forward so I went down stage and took her in.

"Hi Annabeth" I told her

"Hi" was all she said

"How's your lovey dovey buoyfruiend" I asked trying to look cute

"We broke up"

"Oh, Well here it is Torn by One Direction"

I strummed my guitar then I stopped

"Ummm, Guys can you stop playing your instruments right now the only instrument I wasn't to hear right now is my guitar" I asked them. They nodded

"And Annabeth sing with me"

"What? NO" she told me

"Please" I told her giving her a puppy dog face

"Fine" she told me I gave her the microphone, then I strummed my guitar

**(Annabeth- ITALIC PERCY UNDERLINE bold for both)**

I thought I saw a girl brought to life  
She was warm, he came around like she was dignified  
She showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that girl I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know her anymore  
There's nothing where she used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn**

_So I guess the fortune tellers right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, Im torn_

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. torn.**

There's nothing where she used to lie  
_My inspiration has run dry_  
**That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn**

"Thanks Annabeth" I told her

"Anytime" she told me then she left the stage.

"Good News Everybody because San Francisco is my home time I'm gonna have 2 months off! I'm gonna stay here for 2 months!" I told them

Then the lights died the concerts done.

Annabeth's POV  
After the concert's ended. Alex and Kaya and I left and went to my house for dinner.

"Annie, Kaya and I have something to tell you" Alex told me

"What is it Alex?"  
"We're going to Kansas for two months and we're gonna leave tomorrow" Alex told me. Oh I forgot to mention they're cousins.

"Grandpa has Stage 4 Cancer and we need to get there" Kaya told me

"Oh. OK"

**Done for chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be next week, OK? This Fanfiction will have many chapters. I'm gonna make One by One Chapters for the two months REVIEW! FAVORITE! ALERT!**


	4. Day 1

6:00 am?

Annabeth

Okay, I with their family went to the airport to say goodbye, I went back home as soon as they left and slept. I woke up

11:00am, wow...

"Anna, Wake Up we have visitors coming in 11:30"my mom yelled from downstairs

I got up "I'm coming" I yelled back.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath, dressed up in gray t shirt, white skirt and white leggings inside.

Got down exact 11:30 I waited in the living room watching tv, SpongeBob squarepants, until the doorbell rang

"I got it!" my mom yelled, so I just sat in the dining room.

"HI Annabeth" Aunt Sally said

"Aunt Sally!" I yelled, then hugged her

"Annabeth" a voice behind me said

"Percy" I told him, then we all sat down in our respected places

"Where's Frederick?" Sally asked

"He just went to Afghanistan yesterday for a war" My mom told her

"Oh" Aunt Sally said

So we talked on how's Aunt Sally's and Percy's life on New York, and our life here in San Francisco.

We're done we had our maid to clean up, then...

"Anna! Percy! Sally and I are going to the mall!" My mom yelled

"FINE MOM" I answered

Then Percy got out of the bathroom

"Where's my mom and Aunt Athena?" He asked

"They went to the mall" I answered

"Wise Girl?" He asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"Race you to your room" He said then he ran, I ran after him, well I lost he got there first.

"I win" He said

"No you ran first sea weed brain you cheated!" I told him

"Fine! You win!" he said, then he opened my room, reavealing my boring room:

White walls, a small chandelier, my bed on the middle with purple coverings, a bookshelf filled with books on the right and my computer on the left, then the guitar that Percy bought me for my birthday

when we were 15 years old.

"You still keep this?" he asked

"Yeah" I told him, he got it then strummed

"Let's sing" he said

Going back to the corner

Where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleepin' bag

I'm not gonna' move

Got some words on cardboard

Got your picture in my hand

Sayin' if you see this girl

Can you tell her where I am

Some try to hand me money

They don't understand

I'm not broke.

I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense,

But what else can I do?

How can I move on..

When I'm still in love with you

Cause if one day you wake up

And find that you're missin' me

And your heart starts to wonder

Where on this earth I could be

Thinkin' maybe you come back

In to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waitin' for you

On the corner of the street

I'm not movin'

I'm not movin'

Policeman says

"Son you can't stay here"

I said

"There's someone I'm waiting for

If it's a day, a month, a year"

Gotta stand my ground,

Even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind

This is the first place she will go

Cause if one day you wake up

And find that you're missin' me

And your heart starts to wonder

Where on this earth I could be

Thinkin' maybe you come back

In to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waitin' for you

On the corner of the street

So i'm not movin'

I'm not movin'

I'm not movin'

I'm not movin'

People talk about the guy

Who's waiting on a girl

There are no holes in his shoes

But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous

As the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to

But you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

Cause you know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

Cause if one day you wake up

And find that you're missin' me

And your heart starts to wonder

Where on this earth I could be

Thinkin' maybe you come back

In to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waitin' for you

On the corner of the street

Cause if one day you wake up

And find that you're missin' me

And your heart starts to wonder

Where on this earth I could be

Thinkin' maybe you come back

In to the place that we meet

And you'd see me waitin' for you

On the corner of the street

Goin' back to the corner where

I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleepin' bag

I'm not gonna move...

We sang The Man Who Can't Be moved.

Then suddenly I got an idea.

"C'mon Percy, Let's go" I told him

"Where?" He asked

"It's a suprise!" I told him

"LEt us go" he told me

We went to my red BMW

"You own this?" He asked

"Yeaph" I told him

We rode and talked about everything... It's good having your bestfriend back even if it's only for two months.

"We're here!" I told him

"What is this place?" he asked

"Come!"I told him

We went in it's a Horse stable

"Let's go horseback riding, I wnat to show you all you missed for your two years of leaving" I told him

"Cool" He said

He picked a black coated horse, with very fine hair more like Black Beauty: BLACKJACK

"DO you know who that is?" I asked

"Nope"

"How dare you forget your own horse!" I yelled

"BlackJack?" he asked

I nodded

"And that's Bullseye right?" he asked pointing at my horse

"Yeaph" I told him

Then we rode for like 5 miles I am leading, we stopped to feed our horses.

"Annabeth?" He asked

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still love me?"

That hit me hard...

"No" I told him

He looked dissapointed

"I love you as a friend, as a bestfriend" I told him

"I know"

The we rode back to the stable, then I drove him to his house, then to my house, I see my mom hasn't been home yet.

So I went to my room and got my journal.

Dear Diary,

Percy asked me something, he asked me if I still love him, of course I said no,

Even if I do, things why i wouldn't admit it:

1. He lied

2. He's just temporary here

Things are now questioning my mind, I don't know why, I want to be with him, but he's gonna leave eventually, We are besfriends, that's all, and ever

Love,

Annabeth

Then I closed my journal, changed to my PJs the drifted to sleep


	5. Day 2

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth Wake up!"

"I'm up!"

"Percy? What are you doing here? what time is it?" I asked

"Take a bath, I'll ready your clothes and pack your stuff,we're going somewhere, oh and you overslept It's already 3 in the afternoon, Aunt Athena and mom are in the mall again.

I took a bath, when I heard Percy yell

"I'm out with your bag"

After I took a bath

I went out with my black bra seeing the clothes he picked for me: gray sleeveless shirt and white short shorts, shorter than knee lenght shorts and socks and black converse

I put all that on, then got out of the room, seeing percy with his Hawaiian polo shirt open reavealing his undershirt.

"Comb your hair" he told me

I went to the bathroom again, brushed my teeth, then comb my hair then but a headband

"Let's go" He told me

Then we entered his black ferrari car, then we went to a lake.

"I packed your swimming wear" He told me as he pointed at my bag, he just pulled his pants down reaveling his trunks and took off his shirt reaviling his abs.

I put my swim wear on, It was a black bikini.

Then I jumped into the water, we splashed,we had fun...

we came back to my house 6:00 pm, my mom and his mom isn't back yet.

I cooked chicken then we ate

"Let's watch a DVD" I told him

"OK, I pick" he told me

I went to my room to get two sleeping bags, the to the kitchen to get some popcorn and sodas.

Then I went to the living room where he's waiting.

"Why do we need the sleeping bags?" He asked

"We're camping, you will sleep here" I told him,

"Oh, OK" he told me he got the pop corn and sodas the put it on the tablr he moved the table to the side then got his sleeping bag then put it on the right, while I have the left.

"Okay, so I picked Coming Soon, a Thailand movie" He told me

"Ok"

Then we watched it it was a movie about shomba... scary ( google her )

Then Percy opened the lights, then got the sodas and popcorn and put it on the sink.

PERCY'S POV

I got there turned off the lights then lay on my sleeping bag

"Good Night Annabeth"

"Good Night"

"Say Hi to Shomba for me, I can see she's right beside you" I told her trying to scare her

Then I heard walking, then somebody lay beside me, I saw Annabeth put her sleeping bag next to me.

"She is?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Shut up" she told me

"I won't let Shomba harm you don't worry" I told her

She didn't answer and found her sleeping peacefully.

So I slept also.

**2 chapters on one day;0 Chapters coming! BE patient**

**Patience is virtue **


	6. Day 3, Aunt Athena

Percy's POV

I woke up seeing Annabeth sleeping soundly next to me.

I got up and walked to the kitchen table and say a note.

MOMS: AT LOS ANGELES

I made eggs, Bacon ant toast, then I woke Annabeth up

"Wkae up Annabeth" I tols her gently shaking her

"I'm up" She told me

Then we walked to the kitchen

"YOu made all this? she asked

"Yeaph" I said "Let's eat"

After we ate I washed the dishes while she fix the house, the I told her to take a bath, and I'm gonna take mine too then we will go to Granda Joe and Grandma Mary's House, my grandparents

After I took a bath I dressed up in a white T shirt and jeans and Black converse. Then I went to her house and saw her waiting beside her car wearing a white WHAT THE HELL t shirt and skirt with leggings inside then black vans

"Whose car are we using?" she asked

"Mine" I told her

Then we drove.

We walked to the front door when she knocked on the door, A girl opened it spiky black hair and blue eyes: THALIA

"Thals!" I screamed

"Percy?" she asked

"YEah" I told her

"HEy:)"She told me then gave me a big hug

"Annabeth?" she asked

Annabeth nodded

Then gave her a big hug also.

We went to the living room while Thalia get Grandma and Grandpa at the garden when I saw a boy balch haired, black eyes, WHO THE HECK?

"Who are you!" I asked rather nicely

"Percy, ask politely" Annabeth told me

"NO! THis is also considered my house" I insisted

"HEy, Can we ask who are you?" Annabeth asked, while we sat on the couch facing the guy

"OH I'm-" he said but cut off by Grandma

"PERCY!" she yelled

"Grandma" I said giving her a big hug

"Grandpa is sleeping" Thalia told me

Then she looked at the guy

"Oh right, Percy, Annabeth this is Nico, Nico Di Angelo my bestfriend"she told me

"NIco, this is Percy my cousin, and Annabeth his bestfriend" she told him

"SO, Thalia, you're single?" Annabeth asked

"Nah, I'm dating Luke, Luke Castellan, our neighbor's son" she told her

"How old are you, and Luke and Nico?" Annabeth asked

"I'm 15, Luke's 18 and Nico is 16" she replied

"YOUR SATING AN EIGHTEEN YEAROLD!" I yelled

"Yeaph" she said "C'mon Nico Let's go get ice cream" she told him

"OK" he replied

Then we talked to grandma.

I went to the kitchen then I heard Annabeth giggle

"Annabeth?" I asked then saw my grandama making her see my babay pictures

"Grandma NOT COOL!" I told her snatching the baby album.

So we talked and talked until 7:00 PM

"We better get going" I told Annabeth

"Bye, Mary" Annabeth told her

"Bye Annabeth" shetold her too

We rode until we arrived to her house, we were playing chess, when an unkown number called Annabeth.

"WHo's this?" she asked

"Put in on loudspeaker" I told her

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi Miss Annabeth, don't intrerrupt me" The voice said

"OK" she said

"This is Officer Brunner, It seems your mom is on a car accident with Percy Jackson's Mom, your mom is in criticall situation while his mom is fine we are at Los Angeles hospital, and we hope to see you there" he said

"OK" Annabeth said

I texted my manager to ready the Helicopter

"Annabeth a Helicopter's coming to get us" I said

She nodded, The she stood up and sat at the corner hugging her knees and crying, I feel so bad for her. So I went and hugged her

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I'LL TRY UPDATING LATER, TOMORROW OR NEXT WEEK:)

PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE


	7. Day 3 and 4

Percy's POV

10 minutes after the text the Helicopter arrived, We hopped in and like 10 minutes ride to LA, so yeah, that's how it goes.

We then got a cab an went to LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL

"Athena Chase" I told the counter

"She's in the ER( Is ER right? )" The counter girl said

Then the two of us ran to the ER, I saw my mom outside the door on a wheelchair, she was crying

"Mom" I said as I went down to hug her

I didn't care about anything until I heard a couple of nurses yelling

"MS. YOU CAN"T GO THERE!" the nurses yelles, I looked at my back and saw Annabeth trying to go inside, I stood up, the went to her back, held her waist then lifted her up

she was kicking and screaming but I ignored her I sat down on the chair making her sat on my lap, then I saw my mom beside me a nurse pulling her wheelchair

I put Annabeth beside me, she then faced me then put her head on my chest then sobbed then hugged me, I hugged her back

"My mom... She has to be Okay" she said

"Aunt Athena will be okay, they'll do their best"I told her

"I'm sorry Annabeth, If I hadn't told just told her to come to Los Angeles to come shopping with me this wouldn't happen" My mom told her

"It's not your fault Aunt Sally" she said

My mom hugged her then I hugged her too, so we look lime mother, son and daughter

Then a doctor came to us

"Athena Chase"

Annabeth stood up

"My mom" she said

"We did the best that we can, but she didn't make it" the doctor said then looked at my mother "Since your the adult, come with me we need to talk"

My mom nodded then the two left

"Percy come with me" Annabeth said

"Okay" I told her

and together we went in

seeing Aunt Athena lifeless, it sucks I miss her she's like a mother to me

Annabeth sat down beside the bed then cried, I stood beside her then just touched her back, I couldn't help but cry also

Then the doctor came in

"The two of you, come with me" The doctor said

We went out to then went to the doctor's office seeing my mom there

"Ms. Jackson, and Percy mind waiting a few minutes outside I nees to talk to Annabeth alone" The doctor said

I nodded, My mom was already outside, I was about to walk out when

"Don't Go" Annabeth said

"But the doctor said" I told her

"I don't care!" She yelled

I looked at the doctor for approval he nodded then I sat beside Annabeth.

" , What do you want to be when you grow up?" the doctor asked

"An Architect" she replied

"Where do you wanna live?" He asked

"New York" she replied

"Mrs. Jackson didn't approve to this but we ought to know what you think, we will send you to the best schools of Architecture in New York,then you get to live there, She said no and that she will be your mother" the doctor said "What do you think?"

"No" I said

The two looked at me

"My mom will serv her as her mother" I told them

"Yeah, I agree to that I'll live with them" she said

Then my mom was escorted insdie with a nurse

"She agreed to your idea" the doctor said

"Is it okay Aunt sally?"she asked

"Of course" My mom said

"Mrs. Chase is to be put in a chapel tonight, for her wake, The adult can help to organize while the kids sleep" the doctor said

"Yes" My mom said

We went to helicopter then to Annabeth's house I carried her bridal style to her room.

I lay her on the bed then was about to leave when

"Lay here with me" she said

Then I lay beside her then slept.

_NEXT DAY_

I was woken up by a loud sound I looked beside me then saw Annabeth fell from the bed

"Oops, sorry" I said

"It's fine, It's 8:00 anyway" She said

"Percy go back to your house take a bath, then fetch me here then let's go the wake together" she said

I nodded

I went to my house took a bath, then dressed in black t shirt jeans and black and white checkered vans

I went to Annabeth house and saw her sitting on the stair, wearing black t shirt jeans and black converse and white vest

We went to the wake together, the there...

NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! REVIEW!


	8. Day 5

Annabeth's POV

Tomorrow is my mom's funeral, Aunt Sally did a great job organizing my mom's wake

I was just sitting on the chair when a tap came to my shoulder, I looked back

"Yes Percy?"

"Want some?" he asked handing me M&Ms

"Yeah" I said so he sat beside me, then shared the M&MS

so we talked and talked and talked.

until it's 7:00 pm

We went to my house I slept, he too.

_NEXT DAY_

I woke up got dressed then went to Percy's house, I saw him getting his car ready at the garage

"YO JACKSON!" I yelled, he then looked at me

"I was about to get to your house" he said

"Let's walk" I told him

We walked all the way to the chapel, having different conversations, until he asked something that really did me

"Who's the heartbreaker?, the one who caused yours and Logan's break up?" he asked

"I broken up with him" I answered

"Ooohhhh Heart Breaker" He said poking my stomach

"Haha Like You" I told him pushing his hand away

We then walked on an awkward silence.

We arrived at the chapel it was time for speeches

Aunt Sally, Then Percy

"Aunt Athena was like a mother to me considering that her daughter and I have been besfriends since kindergarten, She helped me in school, she "BABYSITS" me when my mom is out, she's the smartest mother ever

I didn't know how to take it when we got the news, I was sad, and lonely considering that I just lost my mother like, but I know that if it's hard for me it's harder for Annabeth, so I should hide the pain and help her get over it

seeing her sad makes me sad, so yeah RIP AUNT ATHENA" He said then got out of the stage like thing

It was my turn, Good thing I wrote it on a piece of paper

I got my notebook out then went to the stage

"Mom" I started "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for just saying sorry cause I know you can't hear me, I miss you mom,never thought this would ever happen well of course I knew that this was gonna happen someday but not this close, I'm sorry for wishing that I wish I had a different mother sometimes when you're angry with me, I never knew what kind of mother I had until you're gone, I realized that I had the best mother

my best friend mother" I said, my voice broke, good thing Percy went to me held me in his arms got my notebook then read "I miss and Love you mom, I know you're happy there, may you rest in peace" He finished for me

I put my head on his chest then hugged him, I was crying, good thing he's hugged me back

"Everythings gonna be okay, she's happy now, she's in peace" he told me

Then he carried me bridal style to my mom's casket then he put me down.

"Say what you wanna say" he said

then he started to walk away

"Don't leave me here" I told him, he nodded then went beside me.

I didn't do anything I just looked inside

"Say something" he told me

"Mom, I miss you, I really do, I wish we can see each other again" I told her

"What do you want to do next?" he asked

I did nothing but just cried and cried, Perccy hugged me putting my head on his chest, making gestures to his mom to begin the interment ( am I right? )

So 4 boys carried the coffin then put it inside a car then drove to the cemetery with us and other people following.

Now we reached the cemetery, I cried again, Percy was there again and he too was crying, I couldn't blame him, my mom was like his mom and his mom is like my mom, that's how it works.

We sat down beside a tree watching my mother's coffin brought down the Earth, i was sitting... Then all black...

I woke up feeling carried i woke up seeing a head I was riding on someone's back

"You're awake?" It said and now I know who's carrying me

"Yeah, now put me down" I told Percy

"No, we're near your house" he told me

And I can see that he walked the cementery to my house with me on his side, Gosh!

O quickly drifted to sleep at his back then I felt being laid down, and footsteps

"Stay here, lay beside me" I told him, then I felt Percy lay beside me, so now I drifted to sleep

**gonna post an AN next;) read it! important!**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**YEAH! I KNOW! BORING AUTHORS NOTE BUT YOU HAVE TO READ! I WILL ONLY UPDATE FRIDA, SATURDAY AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY SUNDAY! I HAVE SCHOOL, I LIVE IN THE PHILIPPINES SO YEAH SCHOOL DAYS: JUNE- MARCH AND SUMMER: MARCH- JUNE! SO YEAH SCHOOL! I ALREADY MADA A STORY LINE BUT IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA NEVER BE AFRAID TO TELL ME! I CAN CHAMGE MY STORY LIN LIKE YOUR SUGGESTION ;)**

**I DON'T REALLY LIKE CRITISM BUT I HAVE TO KNOW WHENEVER YOU HATE IT OR LIKE IT, IF YOU HATE IT I RESPECT YOUR OPINION, IF YOU LOVE IT THEN GOOD! SOME OF YOU JUST WANT UPDATE AND THAT'S REALLY ANNOYING, SO I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THE REASON:)**

**AND FOR FUN CHARACTERS:**

**PERCY: LOGAN LERMAN**

**ANNABETH: ALEXANDRA DADDARIO**

**THALIA: KAYA SCODELARIO**

**NICO: SKANDAR KEYNES**

**LUKE: JAKE ABEL**

**ALEXANDRA: VICTORIA JUSTICE**

**KAYA: MIRANDA COSGROVE**

**LOGAN: ALEXANDER LUDWIG**

**THANK YOU:)**


	10. Day 6, Thalia

Percy's POV

I woke up Annabeth sleeping soundly next to me, I got up and made breakfast, then I went to my house I took a bath, I saw my mom sleeping on her room, then I went back to Annabeth's house

I saw Annabeth standing infront of her mirror, combing her goergeous goldden curls- stop it Percy! It looks like she just took a bath.

"Where have you been?" she asked me

"I went to my house, to take a bath" I told her

"OK" she said

"I made breakfast, C'mon" I told her then we went to the kitchen . We ate then my mom went barging in

"Oohhh, breakfast" she said then sat down with us snatching the bread from my hand

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled snatching it from her hand

"I'm your mother!" she yelled snatching it from my hand

"Now I have no food" I whined

Annabeth and my mom can't help but laugh

"YOu still have pancakeslaughs and bacon and hotdogs" Annabeth told me in the middle of our laughs

"Mom, why are you here?" I asked

"So you want me to leave?" she asked me

"This is my house aunt Sally is not leaving" Annabeth told me, then gave my mom a highfive- ugghhhh girlss

"I went here for breakfast" my mom told me

Then we ate like a one big happy family, we laughed we had a great time.

"Annabeth, so will you live with us?" my mom asked her "Considering that I'm adoptinng you?"

"Let me think about about it" Annabeth replied jokingly

"I'm the adult and the eldest I'm making the desiscions, You'll live with us" my mom said

"Then it settled" I told them going to Annabeth's room

"Wait, wait wait!" Annabeth yelled"wHY ARE YOU GOING TO MY ROOM?

"Topack your stuffs" He told me

"Good! While me and aunt Sally get Starbucks" she said got up and dragged my mom away!

Annabeth's POV

While Aunt Sally and I were in Satrbucks we dicussed on how we will live, and stuff.

SAlly's POV

Annabeth was ordering starbucks when I saw Thalia

"Thalia" I yelled, she just looked at me with her big blue eyes filled with water her arms full of bruise, then she went inside

"Annabeth, order 3 capputino" I yelled at Ananbeth

Then Annabeth came with 3 capputino

"What happened Thalia?" she asked

"Well grandma and grandpa went to your house with me then while I was walking I saw Luke hand in hand with another woman so I got there and broke up with him, he refused, so he dragged me to his hotel then beat me up, he was about to-" Thalai replied, she paused then she was watching from my back eyes full of fear, I looked back and saw, a guy like 18 years old behind me

"Umm... miss I need to get my GIRLFRIEND we have to do something" the boy asked

THALIA"S POV

"NO we don't Luke and I'm not your girlfriend anymore" I told him

"Leave her alone or we'll call the cops" Annabeth said

That hit him he just shot me a deathly glare then left

"C'mon Thalia" Annabeth told me "C'mon Aunt"

We got up then went to her car then drove to Percy's house

"I live her now and also with you" Annabeth told me then the three of us got in.

Good thing Percy was sleeping, he'll freak out when he sees me like this

"Guys, I need to meet Percy's manager" aunt sally told us

then she left

"Take a bath, then just pick any clothes on my bag I'll make food" Annabeth told me

I took a bath then dressed in Annabeth's white v neck then I putted a Hollister's hooded sweatshirt ( imgres?imgurl= &imgrefurl= brand-new-hollister-white-san-diego-hooded-sweatshirt-hoody&usg=_jU5e07e2tMfQomhNvcdXxeLfDK0=&h=500&w=500&sz=46&hl=en&start=56&sig2=BiKVSmIHV17xfylq_mIfaA&zoom=1&tbnid=SCct1vnEeIvlvM:&tbnh=130&tbnw=130&ei=2UQCUKSCJ8i3rAfX9-GEBg&itbs=1),

and pants ( imgres?imgurl= _60sYkwL96IM/Sr70CE1DwvI/AAAAAAAAbjk/GjqmP0Xi-NU/Hollister_Antik_ &imgrefurl= i/abercrombie-fitch-a-f-hollister-men-s-sport-casual-pant-145998833&usg=_MMum0eSxXrwuKa3f_fjty5a94zE=&h=507&w=512&sz=38&hl=en&start=21&sig2=i5MbL0wp1CdE3kFwTxAcuw&zoom=1&tbnid=P4T6iRbi2DgK1M:&tbnh=130&tbnw=131&ei=wEUCULLvIsbSrQf-hcmfBg&itbs=1)

and simple black converse, then went down stairs and found Annabeth cooking...

Annabeth's POV

Okay so, I cooked we ate.

**Ahhhh, an update next Saturday Ehh... What's gonna happen To THALIA? What about Luke? Ehhh... Look at my twist and does have Chapters Limit? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I left you there BITIN!**


	11. Nothing can stop it?,Day 7, Thalia

Annabeth's POV

After Thalia ate we basically just talked, she told me not to tell Percy cause she's sure he'll freak out

"Why did Luke do that to you?" I asked, confused, ugghh I hate not knowing!

"Because he always wants him to be the Leader he always wants to be the boss, he hates it if I do something he doesn't like, like when I broke up with him, he didn't want that so Look at me now" she replied

"I'm sorry" I toldher, she nodded

"where's my room?" she asked

"2nd floor, third door, left: i told her, then she got up

I saw that she left her phone, so I took it and went up stairs

THALIA"S POV

I wentto my room then lay on my bed, then I heard knocking,I got up and opened the door seeing Annabeth's face on the doorway\

"You left your phone" she told me handing me the phone

"Thanks" i told her, got my phone then shut the door, turned the lights off, then lay on my bed, then I my phone vibrated

FROM:LUKE

I'M SORRY, LET'S TALK THIS OUT, AT MY APARTMENT 3PM

I thought about this, fine! but i'm only coming there for talking

So i got up changed my pants into jeans, then I got up and walked to the door

"Where are you going?" a person said behind me I looked behind me and saw Percy

"Get fresh air" I told him

"Can I come?" he asked

"Annabeth will be left here alone then" I told him

"She's sleeping" he told me

"You can't come!" I yelled at him then walked out of the door

3rd person's POV

Thalia went to Luke's APartment at exact 3 pm, she knocked on the door, Luke opened

"Come in" he told her, she then went in, how can she be so stupid?

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, Luke didn't reply, he just went near her face now the'r faces are so close, but Thalia isn't dumb, she knew what she he was doing, so she slapped him across the face and that's got him mad

he got up and pushed THalia making her head hit the China ware, and he went closer and held her face, you could actually see the fear on Thalia's face, he then kissed her, but as I told ypu she wasn't dumb so she punched him, in the stomach

LUke got up got a kitchen knife then stabbed her with it multiple times, then he ran, then there was Thalia laying on the puddle made up of her own blood.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was sleeping, I was thinking on how to get her back

On a concert? on the park? on our favorite ice cream store? and then I got an idea on a basketball game, kiss cam! Bingo! nothing can stop that not even a person dying

Then my phone rang.

'HELLO'

"Mr, JAckson, your cousin Thalia had an accident, she's in the San Francisco hospital, we appreciate you cominge here" then the line ended, I woke up ANnabeth, then told her everything

thenwe went to my car then drove off.

When I said that I wouldn't let anything stop this, I don't know.

**Haa! An update! Now will this newschange Percy's plan, I mean this is his cousine, aye?**

**CHAPTERS NOT SURE WHEN!**


	12. Day 8, Luke

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I went to the hospital as fast as we could. We saw a doctor talking to Nico, how did Nico know?

We went nearer and saw Nico crying, and why? How did he know?

The doctor left, Nico went to the waiting room of the Emergency Room (AM I RIGHT? I DO NOT KNOW HOSPITALS)

We went nearer to him

"How did you know?" I asked, he looked at me

"The doctor called me" he said

"What did the doctor say?" Annabeth asked sitting next to Nico

"She has low chance of living" he said, then cried again, Annabeth hugged him and rubbing his back, Ok, I'm jealous now

But Nico's words then became realistic, now I know what he meant, Thalia wouldn't survive, she would die eventually, and no amount of doctors can bring her to life.

Now I know why he's crying, he's her bestfriend, I mean we are cousins but I swear that they are more close to each other, Their relationship is like Annabeth's and mine, I mean when I lose Annabeth I probably would die,but deep down inside I know what hurts Nico the most he LIKED Thalia.

"You liked Thalia, didn't you?" I asked him he looked at me

"Percy" Annabeth said "Stop it"

"No, it's fine, and No I didn't like her" he told me

"Cause you Love her?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Nico, what happened?" Annabeth asked

"Well from the very first I told Thalia not to date that Luke guy, but she wouldn't listen, we had a fight but we eventually made up and promised her that I wouldn't go over her relatonship, then the past few weeks Luke has been sneaking out being late and as a guy I know why he's like that and I saw hin with another woman, i tried telling her that but she wouldn't listen, then yesterday she saw Luke with Another woman then break up with him, but I don't know what happened but Luke dragged her to his apartment then, I don't know when she came down she was bruised and stuffs, I walked to her, but she just slapped me and told me to get out, we had a fight that time, but as I was walking to hher house I saw that they were gonna leave to visit you guys, and I was hoping on seeing her tomorrow but this is what I got" he told us

"Well, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked

"Wait for her to die" I told her

"Percy, that's not true" she told me

"Yes it is! The doctor said so" I told her tears filling my eyes

"The doctor said poor chance of living" she said

"NO! POOR CHANCE OF LIVING MEANS DYING!"I told her tears on my face" It means she's not gonna be able to make it! it means just waiting for the time God will get her! It means that she got her I didn't even had a conversation with her, and now she's about to die!

"She'll survive have trust, mom always says: When you believe it'll come true" she told me

"But you mom is gone! She's dead and she'll never ever say that again!" I yelled at her, I can see the stunned look she has on her face, then I realized what I had just said

"Gosh, I'm sorry Annabeth" I told her but she ran away going to the nearest girls bathroom which is a corridor away, I tried running to her but Nico stopped me

"She needs time, I have experience my mom died too" he told me

ANNABETH'S POV

When I walked in the comfort room, I just sat in the corner cried and cried and cried, i cannot believe he just said that, I was sitting hugging my knees then my head on my hands, I looked up when I saw a light, then I saw the ghostly form of my mom

"Annabeth, I have something to say to you" she told me

"What is it mom?" I asked standing up

"Percy is right, Thalia's gonna be here any minute, she won't be able to survive that one, but Annabeth, forgive Percy it wasn't his intension to get you mad, he was just depressed for his cousin dying" she told me

"But he didn't need to do that" I told her

"But if you were on his shoes, would you do the same?" my mom asked, I nodded

"Now better go to Percy because I already can see Thalia by the gates" she said then faded away

See Thalia? OMFG! Thalia's dead, gone, I ran out of the bathroom and saw no one on the waiting room, so I went to the morgue( AM I STILL RIGHT? I REALLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOSPITALS, SO FORGIVE ME WHEN I'M WRONG) then saw Nico standing by Thalia and Percy sitting motionless on the floor

I walked to Percy

"Percy, I'm sorry" I told him

"Its fine, I'm sorry too" he told me he was crying

"It's fine" I told him

"I want to be alone for a sec" he told me, I nodded and went to Nico; I patted his back he looked at me

"What do you want to say to her?" I asked him

"I wanted to tell her that-"he started but I cut him off

"Don't tell me tell her" I told him he then looked at her then said

"I'm sorry, I love you and until we meet again" he said then held her hand and sat on the chair beside the bed then cried still holding her hand, then my phone vibrated seeing Percy's message to come to him, I went to Percy

"Let's go walk I can't stand seeing Thalia's lifeless body" he told me , I nodded we got up and was about to open the door when a bunch of cops went in

"Mr. Jackson" the officer told me "the suspect was seen he's in my office guarded by the best cops, and we would like to escort you to him"

"C'mon Annabeth"he told her

"Wait, I want to come too" Nico yelled

"Then come on!" I yelled

Then we went to the police station

_POLICE STATION_

3rd person's POV

The three went to the police station and saw Luke the two boys was about to neat Luke up but the cops stopped he

"HOW DARE YOU LUKE! THALIA LOVED YOU!" Nico yelled "ALL OF THE STUFF, ALL OF HER CHANGES SHE'S DONE FOR YOU! AND THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY HER? BY KILLING HER?" He yelled

"Oh, calm down Nico, she has bigger problems than me" Luke told him

"She did but she chose not to bother it because of you!" he told him

"And why would she care if I hated that fact?" Luke asked

"Cause she LOVES you!" Nico said, and now he was crying, he was so sad

"What kinds of problems did she dad?" a cop asked

"Don't look at me ask Nico" Percy said

"Bullies, she was bullied by Luke's gangster friends-" Nico started

"My friends are not gangsters" Luke cut him off

"Shut the Fuck off Luke, no one is asking your opinion"Nico told him

"She used to cut herself but I stopped her, and she stopped but many more problems came coming in Like her Grandpa having Lung Cancer" Nico said

"My grandpa is sick?" Percy asked

"Yeah, sorry mate" he told him

**Okay so I wont bother grandpa Joe, but see the twist but Percabeth in the end :P **

**WAIT! Chapters to come!**


	13. Day 9, Wake and PERCABETH

Percy's POV

Okay so Nico's breakdown at the police station was the way that I knew about my grandpa's sickness. My granda, my favorite Grandpa was going to _die_. Yeah, but my focus should be with Thalia not my grandpa who's gonna die.

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Di Angelo here has told his side by yelling and breaking down, do you have something to tell , and Ms. Chase you're next" The officer said

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"I just wanted to" He replied

"You're going to rape my cousin cause you just felt like it?" I asked

"Yeah" He said

"Before I punch you in the jaw, I'll ask you a few questions, is that Okay?" I asked

"Duh" he said

"Why did you date her on the first place?" I asked

"Because I wanted to show my mom that I'm responsible enough to date a girl" he said

"And where's your mom now?" I asked

"In Heaven" he replied

"How? and when?" I asked

"We had a fight because she didn't like the way I was treating the girl, she said she felt that about dad" he said

"Do you think you're mom is happy about where you are and what you've done right now?" I asked him

"No and No" he told me

"If you're mom was right here, what will she tell you?" I asked him

"Luke, you better say sorry, what an unacceptable behavior you've shown" he told me

"Then?" I asked him

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I did that"

I nodded then left "Annabeth, you're turn"

"I have nothing" she said

"Then let's go, Nico do you have someplace you can stay?" I asked

he shook his haid no, "Come stay at our house" I said, "Thanks" Nico said, then together we went home.

_ WAKE_

I dressed up, in all blacklike: Black Beanie(** . /imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=jtWxVzwB5mzk7M:&imgrefurl= main-topics/homepage/723760/harry-styles-vs-louis-tomlinson-vs-zayn-malik-beanie-hat-war%3Fpage%3D3%252C1&docid=TvqeZu0DF8IrXM&imgurl= . &w=425&h=656&ei=AKUKUI7tMcqqrAfD4L3ICA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=429&vpy=115&dur=1597&hovh=279&hovw=181&tx=74&ty=126&sig=109137975002383628125&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=150&tbnw=123&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:73) **Black T shirt: **(**** . /imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=2tUyVBunXimsDM:&imgrefurl= p/560/beatles-t-shirt-run-for-your-life&docid=3M65AY4HTbWnfM&imgurl= content/images/thumbs/0000887_t_shirt_run_for_your_life_ &w=300&h=300&ei=G6UKUMPrH4XxrQe_ke3KCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=810&vpy=312&dur=1580&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=75&ty=162&sig=109137975002383628125&page=3&tbnh=147&tbnw=146&start=49&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:49,i:280****) **Jeans, and Black Vans:(** . /imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=suXQXyHqY8shmM:&imgrefurl= 2011/05/rihanna-in-black-canvas-authentic-vans/&docid=dD7y2mOk1zIzcM&imgurl= . &w=900&h=600&ei=naUKUI0s0cutB5r-4MgI&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=630&vpy=193&dur=1560&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=137&ty=132&sig=109137975002383628125&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=182&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:142)**

Going to my cousin's funeral, well we kinda made it a one day and tomorrow funeral because of me... Well I can't stand seeing my cousin like that, lifeless and stiff...

I went down to see Annabeth and Nico watching baby videos with my mom, it took me a while to realize that the baby was me and Thalia, Annabeth and Nico was laughing their asses of and saying how cute we are while my mom was laughing the hardest.

"Poopoo" The baby me said

"Eat it" Baby Thalia said

then next video: my birthday, I was like 5 there, my mom was turning up the volume, until I snatched the remote from her hands.

"Not cool mom" I told her

"Have some fun" she told me

"Percy, We saw your first shower, you have cute little bumms" Nico told me, Okay I became red as a tomato.

"You're red as a tomato" Annabeth said laughing

"Stop it, it's not funny" I told them

"yes it is" they said all together

I turned off the tv then got the video tapes off

"Kill Joy!" my mom yelled at me as I was going to put it on the attick

ANNABETH'S POV

When Percy got up with the video tapes, we got the photo album and looked at Percy's baby pictures we were all laughing hard when Percy got the photo album.

"Let's go" he said, then left

We three were laughing our heads off, until Percy honked the horn, we got up and went to the car to get to the church.

_CHURCH_

We went to the church and saw many people in ther, Thalia was really friendly even old people was there, all were weeping silently,and remembering their good days with her and there was a Percy writing something on a piece of paper then put in on her casket.

For all further confusions Percy said that he wanted only one day of this and tomorrow will be the funeral, because he misses her, and many people died this past few weeks.

Then it was raining... Hard... Percy needs some happinnes I guess, I saw him got up took of his beanie walked out in the rain, I walked next to him.

"Why?" I asked

He looked at me because it was raining very hard it was only a minute and the two of us are alreadt soaking wet, he just raised his shoulders.

I looked inside and thought about memories with Percy... what will make him happy... then suddenly I got an idea!

I walked up to him he looked at me then I kissed him, I was about to pull back when he put his arms on my waist, number 2 on our "PERCABETH" bucket list: kiss in the rain Checked

When we pulled apart both suprised

"Ummm... We better get inside" I told him, then I ran inside

3rd person's POV

After Annabeth Ran Percy ran too a huge smile on his face, when he went inside he saw Annabeth coated with a big towel then his mom put a towel on him too. Annabeth got up but a few of Percy and Thalia's cousin went in and splashed Annabeth with abucket of icy cold rain water.

"Hey! Stop it! GEet out!" Percy yelled, then he went to Annabeth who was shaking. He walked to go to his mom's Purse and got the thermometer and went to check on her temperature.

"You're temperature dropped" he said then he hugged Annabeth

"Thanks" she said

"For?"

"For saving me from you're cousins and for giving me body heat right now"

"It's fine" he said, as he gave her a peck on the lips

**Okay Chapters next week! REVIEW or else I won't post a new chapter next week!**


	14. AnnabethDay 11, The Fight

Annabeth's POV

Okay...Today, Thalia's Funeral, I got up and took a bath brushed my teeth and got out, while I was walking on the street I saw a newspaper, and saw Percy and Me on the cover:

PERCY JACKSON CAUGHT KISSING EX GIRLFRIEND, BEST FRIEND ANNABETH CHASE

Well, it wasn't a dream, I don't want to end up every day on newspapers and magazine, so I made my mind I have to act like nothings happen...

3rd Person's POV

Annabeth then came back to the house and lay on her bed then slept...

Percy then woke up going out of his room and seeing Annabeth sleeping soundly on her bed, he then smiled remembering all those things they did yesterday... Godd Times! Oh how he missed doing that, he got out and checked the newspaper and saw him and Annabeth on the fron page he just ignored it and just continue reading he then went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

Annabeth woke up... AGAIN, then took a shower just to get her mind off of all things...

First thing that questioned her, "Did she liked the kiss?" of course she did, and she shouldn't I mean he's her ex! She shouldn't feel that way, She get dressed then went down and saw Percy sipping coffee, he saw her and got up he went near her their forehead touching, he was about to kiss her but she pushed him away, causing him to slip.

"What's Up?" He asked, sounding annoyed

"You were going to kiss me!" she yelled

"So?" he asked

"Were not together" she told him

"But- Yesterday" he said

"You were sad! that meant nothing Percy! Nothing!, When are you going to realized that we aree never gonna be together again? That I feel nothing about you anymore!" she yelled at him, she snapped, that's what happened she didn't meant it.

Percy just stood there stunned at what she had said, now he felt devastated and sad, he couldn't believe it, all those kisses and cuddles that happened yesterday, all those felt real but it's just a lie, she was just lying.

"Oh, Okay" he said " As long as you're happy" he said tears streaming down his face, then left

Annabeth's POV

I never even meant to say that, of course I felt something! I Love him!, I ran after him, I saw him sitting on the lawn, I went to him.

"Are you mad?" I asked

"Just confused" he said

"No you're mad" i told him

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked

"What?" I asked

"How can you do that, like we kissed and cuddled, while I feel everything, while you feel nothing?" He asked

"I don't know" I said, then left him alone in the lawn, I went back to the house, until Aunt Sally texted me that it's time for the funeral, I got up and went to Percy to tell him, then for the first time I walked alone without Percy going to somebody's funeral, I went ther first and saw Aunt Sally and many more people, I sat in the corner and just played temple run on my phone. I felt somebody sit beside me, I was hoping that that was Percy but it's his mom

"Where's Percy?" I asked

"Cemetery, he said that you two got a fight that he wanted to be alone so he went there he's just gonna wait for us" she said

"Oh" I said"I'm sorry"

"It's no ones fault" she said


	15. Day 11 nigh and 12 Dream

Percy's POV

I didn't see Annabeth on the cemetery, I guess avoiding is happening, sad to say but true, she's been avoiding me, all my text messages and calls, when I got home she wasn't there, so I lay on my bed and now doing nothing. I was singing the chorus of Simple plan's Perfect

_'Cuz we lost it al,lnothing lasts forever,I'm sorry,I can't be perfect,Now it's just too late and,We can't go back,I'm sorry,I can't be perfect_

I was singing all over again, until I heard the door open, I got out of my room and saw Annabeth getting water then going outside, I looked through the windown and now seeing Annabeth making out with a guy, I snapped let's just say, so I went down and pushed the boy away from her.

"Percy!" she yelled at me, pushing me out of the way and helped the boy stand up

"Who is this?" I yelled

"This is Charlie!, NOW GET OUT!" she yelled

"This is my house, if you want to make out then do it on somebody's house instead!" I yelled

"Fine!" she yelled then dragged Charlie to her car then drove away.

Leaving the house just to be with that Charlie, I hate it!

I went inside then saw that she left her notebook, the notebook she writes all the things she bought and saw that she bought many things writing on her perfectly nice hand writing wrote:

**Vodka**

**Red Whine, White Whine**

**Whisky**

Annabeth was drunk, she wasnt herself, all our fighting resulted her into getting drunk oh, Fuck me!

I went back to my room and lay on my bed then slept, I had a dream, Thalia was in it

_"Thalia?" I asked_

_"Percy" she said_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Gonna help you with annabeth"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't even think about interrupting me,K?" she asked_

_"Whatever" I told her_

_"Annabeth was like that cause she was hurt, I mean you know Annabeth, what she does the two of you fighting, she needs to get her mind onto something else, that's why she did that"_

_"Oh" I said_

_"Yeah, Oh it is"_

Then the dream faded...

I woke up and saw that it's already 8:00, and saw Annabeth sleeping on her bed..

**Try updating later:) Just a Hint, next chapter will be Like we used to:) By a rocket to the moon:)  
REVIEW**


	16. Day 12, Like we used to

Percy's POV

Okay so after I checked over Annabeth, I went straight to the bathroom and took a bath, brushed my teeth, get dressed then went straight to the kitchen made myself a cup of tea and nothing.

"Are you mad?" a voice behind me said

"No, why would I be mad?" I asked, Annabeth took a seat next to me

"You sounded mad yesterday" she told me

"Maybe a little" i told her

"I'm sorry then" she told me

I nodded

"I'm going to get ready" she said

"why?" I asked

"Im spending time with Charlie"

"Where are you going to have dinner?" I asked

"With Charlie"

"I asked where not with whom" i told her

"At the restaurant near the mall" she told me

"What time?"

"7pm"

"Okay"

Then she left without a word going upstairs to get ready for her date.

I went out and went to the said restaurant, asked the manager if i can perform tonight and he said he's honoredI'm going to perform three songs: If we ever meet again by me, Drops of Jupiter by Train and Like we used to by a rocket to the moon, I went inside the house to see that Annabeth has already left to her date so I practiced and by 6:00, I took a bath, dressed in whit The Beatles shirt, jeans and black supras, I like my style! I finished at 6:30pm then the 30 minute drive to restaurant and the rule is you wouldn't have your food if the performer wasn't performing yet, so I checked what Annabeth and Charlie's menu and they ordered plenty, they do, so they just got water first then the manager went to the stage.

"I am sure you know who our performer is so I would like to welcome our one and only: Percy Jackson!" the manager said, I got up, then all hell broke loose, girls were screaming loudly and the manager already left me alone on the stage.

"Okay guys calm down" I said, all of them calmed down, a fan yelled "MARRY ME!", I simply replied "I'm to young to get married, and we all came her for a peaceful dinner so please go back to your respected seats" I said then they all sat down, finally I saw Annabeth's stunned face on the crowd, Then I sang, then it's time for the last song: LIKE WE USED TO

"Okay guys, it's time for my last song, and I would like to dedicate this song to a girl whom I dated before,and I truly loved her with all my heart, but now she's on a date with a guy, and i'm truly sad but as long as she's happy, I'm happy too

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

_She can feel my heart; fell asleep to it's beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

_If only I could be in that bed again, if only it were me instead of him_

_Does he watch your favorite movies, does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts,_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music, while you dance to purple rain?_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_Fourteen months and seven days ago,_

_Oh I know you know how we felt about that night_

_Just your skin against the window, but we took it slow and we both know_

_It should've been me inside that car_

_It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

_Does he watch your favorite movies, does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts,_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music, while you dance to purple rain?_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_I know, love (I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_Happens all the time, love (I always end up feeling cheated)_

_You're on my mind, love (oh darling, I know I'm not needed)_

_And that happens all the time, love_

_Will he love you like I loved you, will he tell you everyday?_

_Will he make you feel like your invincible with every word he'll say?_

_Can you promise me if this was right, don't throw it all away_

_Can you do all these things, will you do all these things?_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, like we used to_

Thank you" I said then got out of the stage, then left

Annabeth's POV

Charlie and I were walking

"Hey" he told me

"What?"

"We're done"

"OK"

I left then he's dumping me we're not even together and that doesn't mean anything because I'm not inlove with him, I'm inlove with Percy, Perseus Alexander Jackson!


	17. Day 13,Payphone

Percy's POV

When I got home, I sat down the couch then watched Spongebob Sqarepants, and tweeted #

After like 3 or 4 episodes, Annabeth came home, she sat down.

"How's your date with Charlie?" I asked

"We broke up" she told me

"If you broke up because of my performance, I'm so sorry" I told her

"No, I honestly don't like him" She told me

"Tomorrow, let's go to the park,k?" I asked

"Just the two of us?" she asked. I nodded

"I'd Love too" she told me

Then I sat back and she too and put her head on my shoulder, I was still watching spongebob, I saw Annabeth peacefully sleeping so I carried her bridal style to her room. Cna't Wait for tomorrow!

_NEXT DAY_

Okay so, todays's our "playdate":) I tweeted: #So thrilled fortoday AnnabethChase and like 5 minutes I got a hundred replies from fans, but one caught my attention, Annabeth replied: " PercyJackson #Sothrilledfortoday Annabeth Chase" Same here;), I reetweeted it then took a bath then dressed up in dark purple t shirt and pants and a beanie and leather jacket and black converse, then I went down and saw Annabeth already dressed wearing a white I LOVE SAN FRANCISCO t shirt then pants, leather jacket and beanie

"I was the one who's supposed to be waiting downstairs" I told her

"I know, but I'm faster" she told me, then we went to my car and drove to the park.

"Come!" I told her then bdragged her to the nearest swing, then she sat down I pushed it back and forth

"I'm gonna get down" she told me

"NO!" I told her, then pushed harder, she was laughing and so was I then I finally stopped and lift her up holding her on her waist!  
"Put me down!"She yelled

"No" I told her

Then she kicked me causing the both of us to fall now I'm on my butt still hugging her waist she was laughing and so was I then I remembered our first date that went exactly like this

_If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holdig you like this_

Flash back

_"Put me down Seaweed brain!" she yelled at me cause I was lifting her up to the nearest merry go round_

_"No"_

_Then she kicked me causing us to fall, we were both laughing she got up and offered her hand_

_"You're such a seaweed brain!" she yelled at me_

_"But you like it" I told her_

_"I know" she told me then she gave me a peck on the lips then ran._

End of flashback

She got up and offered me her hand, I took it

"You're such a seaweed brain" she told me

"I know" I told her

"C'mon" I told her

"Where?" she asked

"Well, I just remebered they opened a carnival two streets away" I told her

"Then C'mon!" she told me dragging me to the car.

_CARNIVAL_

"Let's try the ferris wheel" I told her

"You try, I'm not going up there" she told me

"Please"

"no"

Then I knelt down and begged like a little kid

"Please Annabeth, Please" I told her over and over agin, people are now starting to stare at us

"Fine! Get up" she told me

"Yes!" I said then got up then dreagged her to the ferris wheel

when we finally get to ride it, she was shaking

"Never gotten over your fear of heights?" I asked

"Never" she told me

"Like Thalia" I told her

In order for her to not worry, I simply told her

"You're not gonna fall"

"How do you know?" she asked

"I just do" I told her

"That's no answer" she told me and after like a ou ride I dragged her to a like stand where you throw a ball and it has to hit the bottle so you would win the prize that was easy I easily hit all three bottles

"I want the Unicorn" I told the man, he got it then gave it to me

The unicorn looks like what Gru won at Despicable me, I saw Annabeth eating a cotton candy at the corner, I made my way to her back without her noticing me.

"Boo!" I yelled, causinhg her too jump

"I hate you!" she told me. then I gave her the unicorn

"Thank you" she told me

I dragged her to the photo booth, where we have to take 4 picturesto have one strip, we decided to get 8 so we will have two strips fot the two of us

First Photo!: me kissing her cheek

2nd photo: The two of us having our thumbs up

3rd photo: Loser sign

4th photo: We stuck our tongue out

One strip!  
"I get it" I told her placing it on my pocket

Then 4 more photos and she got the second strip

Flash back

_"Let's go to the photo booth!" Annabeth told me_

_"Leggo!" I told her_

_THen we took so many pictures_

End

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

When we got out a man in 30s went to me

"You're Percy Jackson, right?" he asked me

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you perform one song tonight" He asked

"On one condition"

"What?"

I loooked at Annabeth who was Drinking water

"I'll perform a duet with Ananbeth" I told him and there Annabeth did a spit take

"Fine" the man said and went to the stage

"Please" I told Annabeth giving her my unresistable puppy dog face

"Fine, but only for this" she told me

Then we went backstage and gave me two guitars

"Payphone, without Wiz" I tols her, she nodded

"Well we have Percy Jackson to perform" The manager said then cheering went crazy "with his "bestfriend" Annabeth" he said then cheering went- all hell broke loose!

We got up then strummed, I saw that Annabeth was beside me but using her beutiful hair to cover her face so I went to her back then pulled her hair

she looked behind and saw me

"I didn't mean it!" I yelled then ran well she ran after me we ran like 2 circles

"Kill me when we're done!" I told her

"I was planning on just letting you off the hook, but since you want to that, sure" she told me

"No, I like your plan better"

"Just strum Jackson"

( Percy-Underline Annabeth- Italic Bold for both)

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change, I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try_

_And in that time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burnt down_

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change, I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairytales are full of shit

One more fucking love song I'll be sick

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I said it before_

_But all of our bridges burnt down_

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change, I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairytales are full of shit

One more fucking love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

_Now baby dont hang up_

_So I can tell you what you need to know_

_Baby im begging just please dont go_

_So I can tell you what you need to know_

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change, I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone**

**Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**And all those fairytales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone...**

After we sang we thanked then went home, you know just singing that made me remember the things that we did, and I still love her not with Rachel, Silena and other girls then Joe tried to put me up but I'm inlove with Annabeth, Annabeth Anne Chase


	18. Day 14, worldwide

Annabeth's POV

Should I tell Percy or not? Should I tell him what I really feel or not? Will we end up like the past? Will he fight for me? Does he still love me? Can we still be together? Is it too late? What if he already has a secret girlfriend?

Things like are questioning my mind, what if? What if? Why is it still full of what if? If he doesn't wnat me then so? I can't stand this thoughts I lay on my bed and cried for hours, why am I even crying?

I'm gonna tell him, wheteher he likes it or not

Percy's POV

After Annabeth and I got home she sped up to her room locked the door, when Joe texted me

From:Joe.

Meeting about upcoming tour in 15 Bean

I got my coat and drove to that coffe bean, something.

I went inside and saw 3 old men, my mom and Joe

"European tour Percy" Joe told me

"When?" I asked

"2 weeks"

"No" I told them

"What?" Joe asked

"Annabeth." I told him

"She can take care of herself, she's 18!" Joe yelled

"What? Are you the one who's performing?!" I yelled back

"Percy" My mom said, giving me the stop-it look

Then I remembered London, the place where Annabeth was supposed to go to college, maybe I can talk to the dean and let her in.

"I'm in" I told them

"Really?"  
"Yes"

3rd Person's POV

If I was Annabeth and look he said yes!

He was never sorry,He never cared,He was to busy on himself,He never would have liked me anyway,He was a player,A lier,I fell for his tricks,Shame, that was just Unbelievable!

I hate his guts! But swear, if he really did love Annabeth he wouldn't say yes, because she's here and if he really did love her he would tell her that, not just forget it and let's meet in London!

Good luck Percy! Good luck!

Percy's POV

I went to Annabeth's room with my key and see her sitting on her bed and writing something.

"What is that?"I asked

"None of your buisness!

"ahh, I see you're writing your Journal" I told her

"I have something to tell you" we both said at the same time

ANNABETH'S POV

"I have something to tell you" we both said at the same time

"You go first" he told me

"No you go" I told him

"You sure?" he asked

I nodded

"I'm going to Europe in two weeks! for a tour!" he said, I can see it in his eyes that he really was happy, I don't want to ruin it so.

"What's your news?" he asked

"Nothing" I said"I'm gonna sleep, let's celebrate tomorrow" I told him laying on the bed, he nodded and went out.

He was going to London in a few weeks he's gonna leave eventually, my feelings doesn't matter by the way.

I couldn't sleep so I got my iPod and put the ear plugs on my ears then promised that I won't forward the song, and to my dismay it was worldwide by Big Time rush

_Oooh. Ohhhh._

_Wait a minute._

_Before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing you by my side. Yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice_

_ never never as far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Whoaaa whoaa_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_ never never as far as away as it may seem no never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Yeahh_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoaa. Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby)_

_No_

_There ain't no one better (worldwide)_

_So always remember (worldwide)_

_Always remember_

_Girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Whoaaa whoaa_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart_

The lyrics hit me hard, but I- needed to get over this.

**Yeah, sorry for this chapter, I don't like it I was in a rush, and a lazy ass:( Sorry**


	19. AN Again! Read please!

**Hi guys! Sorry for Another Authors note!, I'm currently thinking on something mind as well be a spoiler, a chapter full of flashbacks:) And I have an inspiration, songs you must say,**

**Like We used To, Payphone, Worldwide okkieee? Not sure of what's next, but I can picture the whole story in my mind:) Read and Review! Follow! FAVORITE!ALERT!**


	20. Flashbacks, Day 15

Annabeth's POV

_Flashback_

_"That the constellation:Orion" I told percy as we were looking at the stars_

_"I do not care" He said_

_"Well you should you might need it for greek myth when you reach college" I told him_

_"You're right, who was Orion again?" he asked_

_"I told you like a million times" I told him_

_"I know and I'm just joking Annie" he told me_

_"Not funny, and don't call me Annie!" I told him_

_"I promise I won't" he told me_

_then we had our very nice kiss..._

_End of flashback_

That made me cry, he's gonna leave me anyways

_Flashback_

_"When people die do they rebirth?" he asked_

_"I think so" i replied_

_"So when I die, I'm gonna live again, but on a different body" he told me_

_"Don't say that!" I yelled at him_

_"Sorry" he said_

_"Annabeth"he said_

_"Mmh?" I asked_

_"I love you, Okay?" _

_"I love you too" I told him_

_"Not as much as I love you" he told me_

_"Now she's back on the atmosphere" He said_

_"Drops of jupiter, really?" I asked_

_"Yeaph"_

_End of flashback_

Flashbacks oh I hate them they make me remember happy moments, but no one can forget this.

_Flashbacks_

_"Never be afraid to tell me you love me, cause I love you and never would leave you" he told me_

_"On college" I said_

_"I'll visit you always" I told him_

_"Promise" I asked_

_"Promise"_

_End of flashback_

Okay so... short but nice memory, he told me that he'll never leave me, but in two weeks he'll leave, he broke his promise

He shall and would leave me, he will and chose to leave me, he clearly forgotten about us.

_NEXT DAY_

Yesterday was not exactly the best day, I hated that day, I clearly despite it.

Oh right, today was the celebration of his tour, oh joy!

I took a bath brushed my teeth dressed in plain orange t shirt and short shorts and tied my hair into a messy bun, then I went out

"Celebration is at 7"Aunt Sally told me

I nodded

Percy's POV

_I ran after Annabeth, she was running into our balcony._

_"Hey!" I yelled_

_"what?" she asked_

_"why are you mad?"_

_"You've got Bianca there" she told me_

_"Bianca's my cousin" I told her_

_"Oh"_

_"Ahh... you're jealous of Bianca, when are you gonna realize that,I love you and only you?" I asked_

_"When you show it" she told me_

_So I climbed up and up then I was now standing next to her_

_I kissed her a sweet one the best one we'd had._

_End of flashback_

Annabeth still loves me! Yes! But I broken her heart about the tour.

**Okay! New Chapter! Wait for next!**


	21. Day 15, Percy It's not just you

Percy's POV

I ran after Annabeth, I finally saw her sitting on a swing on the park.

"I know what you were going to say to me last night" I told her

she looked at me, eyes red

"It doesn't matter" she told me then faced infront of her again, so I sat on the swing beside her.

"It does, Annabeth, I love you too" I told her

"Don't Say that" she told me

"Why?" I asked

"It hurts" she told me

"I won't hurt you" I told her

"You already did, you promised me you won't leave me! But you will! You broke that promise and my heart!" she yelled at me now standing up and looking at me, still crying

"I'm sorry, I was dumb, I was stupid for doing that" I told her " It hurts me"

"It hurts me too" she told me

"No it doesn't! If you're hurting too then why aren't we together!" I yelled at her

"You think, it's not hurting me? Its hurting! The heartbreak you gave me 5 years ago is still here, and now you're giving me again!, It hurts me too watching you leave"

"I'm sorry, You know me" I told her

"People change" she told me, then left. Left me on the swing

Annabeth's POV

I left him there, I ran tears in my eyes, I left him, I love him, I couldn't stand it! Why?

"Annabeth?" a voice asked behind me

"What?" I asked looking at his direction and seeing Logan

"Why are you crying?" He asked

"Nothing" I answered

"Well, you're invited to my wedding" he told me" I'll give you the invitation tomorrow"

"You're only 18" I told him

"I love her and won't let anyone take her away, so I wanna make her mine"

I nodded.

"Somethings going on, what is it?" he asked

I told him the whole story, besides from being my ex, Logan was my college bestfriend

"Just forget it, crying will do nothing except for make you weaker, fight for your own show him you could live without him" he told me

"I can't live without him" I told him

"I'm Challenging you" he told me

"Fine"I told him

"Good"

"I love you big bro" I told him

"I love you too baby sis" he told me

Logan and I are bestfriends, since I was a freshman, but when we dated that whole thing changed, but when we broke up, strangers again and now bestfriends.

"I'll walk you to Percy's house"

"Thanks" I told him

We walked on a comfortable way, laughing and talking until we reached Percy's house

"Wanna meet my fiance'?"he asked

"Yeaph" I told him

"Get dressed properly and lets go" he told me

"Wait there"

I went inside then changed in sea green knee lenght dress gray leggings inside and red converse beanie. Wrote something on sticky note: _Baby it's not just you_

_You know it hurts me too,Watching you leave,with tears on your sleeve,Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry,Baby it's not just you,You know it hurts me too,We had it all,how could we fall,Baby I thought we would never die,Baby it's not just you,that's hurting, hey,It's me too. ~Annabeth, Not just you _

And put in on Percy's door went out and went to Logan to meet his fiance.

_LOGAN'S HOUSE_

We went inside and saw a beautiful woman, blue eyes, but not as blue as Thalia's she's perfect!  
"Annabeth, meet my fiance' Stephanie, Stephanie meet my bestfriend and my sister from another mother Annabeth" Logan said

"Hi" she told me

"I'm gonna leave the two of you alone, cause I'm sleepy" Logan said as he ran upstairs

"You look sad" she said

I told her the whole story the break up, Logan, he coming back, and today and all!

"That's it" I told her

"You need cheering up, let's go to the mall" she said, I like Stephanie, she's cool

"Sure" I said standing up and went to her car then went to the mall, first off the parlor

I had manicure and pedicure and my hair they put pink highlights on my blond hair which made it more pretty and Stephani is perfect

"Now, CLothes!" she said

Then we went shopping

She bought a blue tank top and leggings and sandals which she asked if she could wear it already and the lady said yes, so she's already wearing it

I got a** . /imgres?start=185&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=667&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=S6zMBdK61hOCAM:&imgrefurl= /fxs-victoria-pairs-samsonite-reds-travel-bags-with-cute-outfits-in-vogue-girl-korea/&docid=yMfrqtN_tPNF4M&imgurl= . &w=450&h=579&ei=ZqYcUNXZL4yJrAe65IDABA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=289&vpy=126&dur=2193&hovh=255&hovw=198&tx=138&ty=126&sig=109137975002383628125&page=8&tbnh=153&tbnw=119&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:185,i:75**which looked cute on me.

We went to buy ice cream when

"Annabeth?" A voice behind me said

"Check who that is" I whispered to Stephanie, she looked back

"Percy" she whispered back

"Ignore" I whispered to her she nodded

We continued walking.. Ignoring Percy's reactions

"I READ THE LETTER NOW I UNDERSTAND! I'M SORRY I WAS STUPID!" he yelled

I looked back and said "Good thing you know"

Stephanie went to the park and sat on the bench

"You could cry" she said

She held out her hands and hugged me I hugged her back and cried

"It's Okay, It's okay" she told me soothingly when a boy in a guitar went infront of us

"I'm singing to earn money, want me to sing to you?" he asked, we nodded

"_Darling, I know your heart seen better times_

_I know our songs had better rhymes_

_Before today, no_

_Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes_

_I understand if you need your space_

_Please take your time_

_Before you go away, so far away_

_You need to realize_

_Baby it's not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave_

_with tears on your sleeve_

_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

_Baby it's not just you_

_that's hurting, yeah_

_It's me too_

_I'm sorry,_

_I wasn't there to catch the fall_

_I didn't hear you when you called_

_all of those nights_

_Please don't forget the good days with me_

_I can make back the heartache and grief_

_When it gets dark and it's hard to see_

_I'll turn on the lights_

_Before you go away, so far away_

_I really need you to know_

_Baby it's not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave_

_with tears on your sleeve_

_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

_Baby it's not just you_

_that's hurting, hey_

_It's me too_

_I'm not giving up_

_you don't have to leave_

_I am willing to beg till I break my knees_

_I believe in us_

_Don't give up on me_

_Girl I know that you're hurting_

_And I'm sorry for the pain_

_I promise that I'll change_

_Forgive me_

_Forgive me_

_Baby it's not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave_

_with tears on your sleeve_

_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

_Baby it's not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_We had it all_

_how could we fall_

_Baby I thought we would never die (don't let it die)_

_Baby it's not just you_

_that's hurting, hey_

_It's me too_

_Not just you_

_Baby, it's not just you_

_Baby, it's not just you x3"_

Then we gave him $20 then left.

**Done with this chapter! I love you! Next chapter not sure when!**


	22. I'll be and Breakeven, Celebration

Percy's POV

I got home, went to take a bath and dressed up it's 6:30 and Annabeth still isn't home, where is she?

I sat on the couch and went to the backyard then to the lawn then back to the couch, it's like 7 and she still haven't come, grandpa and grandma are here, our neighbor and everyone except for her! 7:15 then here she goes, walking in the house with her newly highlighted hair and newly bought clothes and nails, people were admiring her, she stopped next to me.

"Hey" I told her

"Hey" she told me

"I'm sorry" I told her

"Can we talk privately?" she asked, I nodded then we went to the backyard.

"I Love You" I told her

she just nodded trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"I'm sorry" I told her

"It's okay" she told me

"No its not" I told her

"Are you happy for the European tour?" she asked, I nodded

"Then go" she told me

"What?" I asked

"Go, if you love a person you should let them go" she told me

"You Love Me" I told her

she nodded

"Then why arn't we together?" I asked

"I Love you nut don't want us to be together, I would like to be your bestfriend but more but not your girlfriend" she told me

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared, cause I'm gonna be broken like the first time you left" she told me

"Best Friends again?" I asked

"Yeaph" She said then laughed after, we went inside and saw people were looking for me and asking me to sing.

"Okay, I'm up"I said as I went to stand at the table, Annabeth passed me the microphone.

"Okay, so this song, I want all the lovey dovey couples to dance, to this song, it's slow but sweet, and I would like to dedicate this song to my Bestfriend Annabeth, _cause I'll be your crying shoulder._

_The strands in your eyes _

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, _

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows _

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows _

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out_

_Burned up_

_Fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in_

_Turned on_

_Remembered the things you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

Thanks guys, without all of your support I wouldn't have this awesome tour next next week!" I said/yelled/sang, then I went down to Annabeth

"I'll Be, really?" she asked

"Yeaph" I told her

"Let's dance" I told her

"There's no music" she told me

"So?" I asked, I held her hand and slowed dance with her, singing the chorus of I'll be, people are looking at us, having smiles etched on their faces, laughing at us, it was fun, after it we ate cake and spaghetti yum!

Annabeth's POV

I know, we're like an off again on again but that's love;) After we ate, we danced then time for cleaning, we finished cleaning up at around 8:00 pm, when a knock came from the door, Percy and I opened it, and revealing a boy, we don't even know who.

"I'm Mark, and my ex lives like two blocks away, I knew this was your house so please I would like you to sing breakeven to her, cause I still love her" The boy said

"Sure" Percy said "Wanna come?" he asked me

"C'mon!" I replied

_ TWO BLOCKS AWAY_

Percy's POV

"Stephanie!" Mark yelled, then a girl went out

"What do you want Mark?" she asked

"Percy, Annabeth" Mark said, the two of us went beside him, the girl wide eyed, Mark gave the two of us guitars so I simple sang:

_I_'_m still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks_

_No_

_It don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks_

_No_

_It don't break even_

_Even_

_No_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_And I'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks_

_No_

_It don't break even_

_Even_

_No_

_Oh_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_And I'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks)_

_(No)_

_(It don't breakeven)_

_Oh_

_You've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase_

_I took the blame_

_Now I'm trynna make sense of what little remains_

_Oh_

_'Cause you left me with no love_

_With no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks_

_No_

_It don't break_

_No_

_It don't break_

_No_

_It don't break even_

_No_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_(Oh)_

_(Knowing that you're okay now)_

_And I'm falling to pieces_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(Oh)_

_(I'm falling)_

_(Falling)_

_Yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks)_

_(No)_

_(It don't break even)_

_Oh_

_It don't break even_

_No_

_Oh_

_It don't break even_

_No_

_Oh_

_It don't break even_

_No_

That song made me remeber the day when I learned about Logan

_Flashback_

_First day in San Francisco, I went to Annabeth's house and saw Aunt Athena on the doorway_

_"Percy" she yelled_

_"Aunt" I yelled back and gave her a big hug_

_"Where's Annabeth?" I asked_

_"She's with her boyfriend Logan on a date" She told me_

_"OH" I replied_

_"Not to worry, the boy is only a rebound" she told me_

_I just nodded "I'm off" I said then left _

_I'm Falling to pieces_

_End Of flashback_

**Next Chapter not sure when! DONE WITH THIS REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	23. Beach, Road Trip, Twitter

Percy's POV

I woke up and the sun was shining bright _there's something bout the sunshine_ I got up and took a bath, and dressed up and brushed my teeth and went down singing

_There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light Out of this world for the first time baby, Ther's something bout the sunshine!_ until I was in the kitchen seeing my mom and Annabeth sipping their coffee trying their laughter.

"Well someone's happy today" my mom said

"Yeaph" I said, kissing her in the cheek and also Annabeth

"Why are you so happy?" my mom asked

"I'm taking someone on a date tonight" I said

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Annabeth asked

"Girl" I said

"Who's the one?" she asked

"You my friend are going on a date with me" I told Annabeth

"I haven't said yes yet" Annabeth said

"Burnn" my mom said

"Mom, not cool, Annabeth will you?" I asked

"Where?" she asked

"Secret" I answered

"Then no" she said grinning and giving my mom a huge high five

"Fine, we're going to the beach" I said

"Cool, I'm in" she said

"I'm gonna prepare your things Anna" my mom told her

"Sure" she replied

Then she sang _There's something bout the sunshine!_

"HA! You sang it!" I yelled

"Shut up doofus" she said

"Sure" I told her

"I'm gonna take a bath" she told me then went up, my mom went down and put two backpacks beside me

"NO Peeking yours is the left and Annabeth has the right" She said

"Yes Ma'am!" I yelled

After like two minutes Annabeth went down with a white sleeveless shirt with a heart in the middle and short shorts then tied her hair into a pony tail and sandals

"So, we go?" I asked

"Yeaph" I said then threw her back she caught it I also brought OUR guitars

_BEACH_

Finally! we sat on the sand then I got the guitars handed her one

**( Percy- Italic Annabeth- Underline Bold- Both)**

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades_

_And let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

**Every day's a dreaming Califormnia**

**Every night the stars come out to play**

**Wish that I could always feel this way**

**There's something about the sunshine, baby**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

**Out of this world for the first time, baby**

**Ohhh its alright**

**There's something about the sunshine**

**There's something about the sunshine**

_Hollywood rocking_

_In Malibu we hang out and chill_

It's all about the shopping

From Melrose to Beverly Hills

**Everywhere's a scene**

**And now we're in it**

**I don't wanna paint this town alone**

**When I see you smile I always feel at home**

**There's something about the sunshine, baby**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

**And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying**

**Oh, its alright**

_Now that you're here_ (now that you're here)

_It's suddenly clear_ (suddenly clear)

**Sun coming through I never knew**

**Whatever I do it's better with you**

**It's better with you**

There's something about the sunshine baby (_something about it)_

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (_whole new light_)

Out of this world for the first time baby (_yeah_)

Oh, its alright _(its alright)_

**There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)**

**Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)**

**Oh, its alright (its alright)**

**There's something about the sunshine, baby**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

**And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying**

**Oh, its alright**

Then we swam we splashed the we had lunch...

After that we played volleyball then went for a road trip

_ROAD TRIP_

We went to different parts of San Francisco which is very lovely, Annabeth gave me a tour it was fun and most of all, we relaxed...

**Annabeth's POV**

Okay so we went home at 3 in the afternoon then arrived at 4:00

"How's your day?" Aunt Sally asked

"Great" I answered

"Amazing" he replied

"Good, What do you want for dinner?" Aunt Sally asked

"Pasta" Percy and I said at the same time

"Okay, Rest for a while and I'll wake you up when the pasta is ready"

"Okay" then the two of us went to our respected rooms, I took a bath then tweeted: Just took a bath:) then like a minute or two Percy tweeted me: Same!:)x

Percy's POV

Then I tweeted: Went to the beach with annabethchase had fun! Again!:)x. Then a lot of fans tweeted me but I was looking for Annabeth's tweet and found it at the very bottom: percyjackson Let me think about it haha!:)x. That tweet went for like an hour or two then my mom yelled that the pasta was ready.

_KITCHEN_

"Delicious" Annabeth said, as she ate another forkfull of pasta

"I know" I said

"Goot thing you liked it"

**Done! Next chapter... not until I got 20+ Reviews or if someone pleaded me:P Hope you like it REvIEW!**


	24. Hero, Orphanage

**Italics are flashbacks:)**

Percy's POV

I woke up, took a bath then brushed my teeth, I then went down to see Annabeth and my mom dressed

"Annabeth and I are going to the mall, you're going to the orphanage for you to tell your past stories, part of Joe's orders" my mom told me

"European tour?" I asked

"Yeaph" Annabeth answered, they went out then I drove to the orphanage seeing Joe and other people but mostly kids I entered then they cheered.

"Okay guys I'm gonna tell you something, about my kiddie days, are you in?" I asked

"Yes!" they all said the same time

"Okay so, let me tell you, the time I was five with my bestfriend**( He's narrating the story but imagine the 5 yearold Percy and Annabeth like in the films, he's just a background narrating)**

_Annabeth and I were running circles at the park, We were sliding and swinging we were having the time of our life. We were 5 as I tell you, so we were small, ha. We were laughing, when I was going to get cotton candy, I heard Annabeth scream,I ran to her dragging the cotton candy man, haha! for some support, When I went to Annabeth I saw her crying and being picked on by two large bullies._

_"Hey! STop hurting Annabeth!" I yelled_

_They were laughing at me but I looked at the cotton candy man with two pleading eyes_

_"Stop hurting the kid, or I'll call juvy" the cotton candy man threathened the bullies ran_

_"Thanks sir" I told the cotton candy man_

_I ran to Annabeth, I hugged her she was crying_

_"Are you okay?" I asked her_

_"Yeah" she told me_

_"Come, let's go back" I told her_

_she triend to stand up but she can't_

_"How about we first take her to X ray, then I will take you home" the cotton candy man said_

" I told them

"Wow! Another one!" The kid said

"This was highschool, if its alright?" I asked

"Yes! Then perform a song when you're abou to leave!" The girl more in 9 or 10 said

"Let me think" I told her

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the kids said

"Fine!" I told them

"Okay so **( Just like the first think of the flashback with Percy narrating it)**

_Annabeth and were in highschool, I was part of the swimming team, which means I'm popular, Annabeth was not so cause she was smart but we're still bestfriends._

_I was talking with me buds when I heared Annabeth screm "Ouch!" She yelled_

_I ran to her seeing that she was being held by two girls then their leader was infront_

_"Loser talking to Percy, eww" she said then she slapped Annabeth across the face, Annabeth was crying_

_"Hey stop it! Don't hurt Annabeth" I yelled they looked at me, the two girl that held Annabeth dropped her, I ran to Annabeth as fast as I could_

_"Anna, are you okay?" I asked_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, just go with them, I'm fine" she told me_

_"No, your my bestfriend dince like 3 and you expect me to leave you?" I asked_

_"Everybody does" she told me_

_"Never going to happen"I told her_

_"Can you stand?" I asked_

_she didn't respond, I looked at the three girls_

_"We hit her legs with a stick multiple times so it would be hard for her to walk" their leader said_

_"Don't move a muscle" I told them then I picked up Annabeth bridal style, "Pick up her books" I told the mean girls, they done what I said, then we told them to the principal and brought Annabeth to the hospital_

Done!" I yelled

One kid raised his hand.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jayjay" The kid replied

"Why are you raising your hand?" I aksed

"You were Annabeth's hero" She told me

"Well when we were younger but now no" I replied

"Why?"

"Because we already grew up" I told them

"Okay the song!"  
"Hero

_Im no superman_

_I cant take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I cant read your mind_

_Like a bell boy sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear _

_But Ill be your hero_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If youre the one for me_

_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if youre the one for me_

_Then Ill be your hero, oh_

_Ill be your hero, yeah_

_Ill be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_That when its meant to be_

_Ill become a hero-o_

_So Ill wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If youre the one for me_

_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if youre the one for me_

_Then Ill be your hero, yeah_

_Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah_

_Ill be your hero_

_Hero"_

"Thank you guys"

**So... New Chapter! But I promise no new chapters until I reach 20+ reviewers:) Sorry for this chapter I was lazy:P**


	25. My Favorite song, Boating

Percy's POV

I went home seeing my mom and Annabeth ahvenn't went home yet. So I just slept...

Annabeth's POV

Aunt Sally and I went home at around 6:30 seeing Percy asleep, I went to my room and changedclothes, I was passing through Percy's roomwhen I crashed into vases... Yep... vases, clumsy me which caused a loud noise broken glass was everywhere! I accidentaly stepped to one which caused my toe finger to bleed, I went to the broom and swept it away, good thing Percy is still sleeping and aunt Sallyis out again of the house for a meeting with Joe, Perrcy's manager, I think it's about the European tour. I was about to go downstairs when I slipped, this isn't my lucky day. I fell on the staira, it made a loud noise and woken Percy up, he saw me at the bottom of the stairs and ran to me, I tried getting up but I can't.

"Can you stand up?" he asked

"Not close" I said

Then he carried me bridal style, to his carthen drove to the hospital.

~~~ HOSPITAL~~~~

"So how's her foot doctor?" he asked

"Good thing, its just a minor injury only muscle bruised and an almost twisted ankle, but it will be hard for her to walk, so she would had to have crutches" the doctor said

"No, other?" I asked, I dunnot like wearing crutches, been there done that.

"Wheel chair" the doctor said

"Hell, no" Percy said, I couldn't help but laugh

"Well then somebody has to carry her around"

and before I could even protest...

"Yes" Percy said "For how long?"

"a day"

"deal" he said

then he carried me again to the car and looked at the clock and saw it's 9:30pm

"Tomorrow, let's go boating" he said

"How?" I asked I can't walk"

"You're just gonna sit on the boat, listen to the radio then strum the guitar"

"Fine" I said

We arrived at the house, he got out of the car, then went to my side of the carto get me out.

~~~INSIDE THE HOUSE~~~~

"Why are you just now?" Aunt Sally asked

"Tell you later, I just got to put Annabeth to her bed"

he put me on my bed then left, at like then minutes, aunt Sally came

"If you need help text me" she said

I nodded "Thanks"

Then she left, I slept

~~TOMORROW MORNING~~~~

Percy's POV

I woke up at exactly 7:00 am, went to the kitchen, then took a bath, brushed my teeth, then went down. I toasted bread and made pancakesthen made 2 coffee and put it on a tray then went to Annabeth's room, it was locked so I knocked

"5 minutes! WAIT!" Annabeth yelled

After 5 minutes mom opened the door

"Thanks" Annabeth said, sitting on her bed, then ate her food, I dot the other coffee then dranked it.

"Why are you here mom?" I asked

"Annabeth texted me, so I helped her go to the bathroom to take a bath, then I readied her clothes, then handed her, her bathrobe, then she got dressed, then I opened the door and you know what happened" she said

"I'm gonna leave again, get her ready for our boating" I said, then left, after 10 minutes, I went in Annabeth's room, seeing my mom standing Annabeth at the sink, I was about to go when my mom stopped me.

"No! her clothes is a suprise!"she yelled, so I sat on her bed, they got out Ananbeth's golden curls were french braided/ fishtail?, she was wearing orange t shirt and jeans and red converse, plain but she looked like a Godess

ANNABETH'S POV

Percy carried me and put me on the car, he came back to the house with two guitars and aunt Sally carrying two backpacks.

~~~~~ %%% BOATING ~~~~~ %%%

Percy sat me on the boat then went back to get our stuffes, he then sat infront of me, rowing the boat into the middle of the lake, he pulled out the radio, the One Direction's one thing was on the radio then after that his song was If We Ever Meet Again

" I hate my vocals on that song" he said, I wouldn't want to change his voice there, then I got and idea, I turned of the radio and got my guitar then strummed, and sang

_Words don't come easy without a melody__  
__I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi__  
__I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you__  
__Instead I'm all out of tune___

_But what you don't know__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__You're inspiration, you helped me find myself__  
__Just like a baseline a half-time__  
__You hold down the groove__  
__That's why I'm counting on you___

_[Chorus]__  
__And if I heard you on the radio__  
__I'd never wanna change a single note__  
__It's what I tried to say all along__  
__You're my favorite song___

_I'm in a session writing tracks__  
__You've got another class to teach__  
__And then rehearsal with a band__  
__You're always one step out of reach__  
__I'm looking for some harmony__  
__With you it comes so naturally__  
__You helped me find the right key___

_And when I here you on the radio__  
__I'd never wanna change a single note__  
__It's what I tried to say all along__  
__You're my favorite song___

_My Favorite Song!___

_And when I here you on the radio (yeah yea)__  
__I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)__  
__It's what I tried to say all along___

_You're my favorite song__  
__Joe Jonas__  
__You're my favorite song_

"Your vocals was great at that song, k?" I asked

he nodded with a smile on his face


	26. AN AGAIN! PLEASE READ

**Definitley lazy to update so I was delayed a week or two, sorry bout that, but I am serious about the reviews, I don't care if that's the person again and again just review! and because of my uncontollable lazyness I'm gonna end this story earlier than it was supposed to be, so instead of 14 more chapters gonna make it that half 7 more.**

**Don't worry the 7 will start in Chapter 27:) Thank you all for reading and I'm gonna write another FF, not sure of the ship yet, not even title:) so help me with it?**

**UNTITLED(HELP ME!)  
_ is a girl with a planned life, her father being a famous CEO, and she needs to follow his steps,let's just say a planned life. Arranged wedding, forced dating, well she is quite famous because of her father though, but with _ coming to her life everything that was planned was turned upside down! _ on later chapters! Please help me what ship choices:**

**a. Percabeth**

**b. Thaluke**

**c. Silena and Charles**

**d. Chrisse**

**and last but not the lease**

**e. Tratie**

**Your choice! Review your answers, I love reviews more than you love to ship Percabeth!**

**So review I already wrote chapter 26 and 27 just to lazy to update it! Write it tomorrow or next week:) Sorry for delays just really lazy:) I know long A/N but yeah, I already have an ending, sorry but I have school and exams will be in 3 or 4 or a month, and I don't want to fail so I study a..., so anyways advanced thank you for your reviews and answers:)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL and chocolates and vanilla ice cream:))))) LOL but there's a sequel on the upcoming, I have no inspiration here sorry!**


	27. One Direction infection!

Percy's POV

Okay... So Annabeth can walk now, good news bad news? bad news is I can't carry her from time to time again.

~~~HOUSE~~~

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked

"I don't know, Let me check my twitter" I replied I opened it when Annabet screamed

"Why?" I asked

"One direction's going to have a concert here on Sept 10, which meansa sleep away and they are already here!" she yelled

"I have an interview tomorrow " I replied

"Good for you" she told me" I have tow tickets one for me and one for you"  
"Thanks" I said she nodded

"I'm sleepy, gotta go to sleep" she said

She got up then went my phone phone vibrated and saw that Annabeth mentioned me on twitteron twitter: Got tickets for 1D!#excited , Good luck tomorrow PercyJackson , hope you do great:)xx

I replied thanks then went to my room to get my own rest.

NEXT DAY

_I woke up it was 7 i waited til 11 just to figure out that no one would call_- woah I'm just a kis by simple plan was now on my phone... Alarm but it was really 11, I took a bath DRESSED UP THEN BRUSHED MY TEETH WENT DOWN made myself a cup of coffee she went down wearing white t shirt then  . /imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=I4eTbqZFiHif1M:&imgrefurl= &docid=uxaOyhg_0t7-PM&imgurl= . /-Mod2CFNV-6E/Tplyu5df3xI/AAAAAAAAADM/x9ZA4o0fCmM/s1600/manchester% &w=1067&h=1600&ei=KPBJUMqqCY-JrAey1IDgCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=184&vpy=271&dur=2184&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=132&ty=113&sig=109137975002383628125&page=1&tbnh=151&tbnw=111&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:89 and leggings then rubber shoes, she looke d amazing! she went to the refrigerator

"I wonder where mom is" I said

"With Joe" she said

"How did you know?"

"Note on the fridge"

"Oh"

"You have an interview at 12, then on 1 you have autograph signing, on 3 interview"

"How come you know my schedule and I don't?"  
"You better learn to look at a calendar"

"What time is it?"

"11:30, you better get going"

ANNABETH'S POV

After Percy left, I brushed my teeth once again, then left, I went to the park walked without looking up i stopped and looked infront... again, somebody bumped into me, which caused us to fall, me on the bottom, the person on the top, the person got upthen helped me up then dragged me to the trees, no one could see us well and i suppose the person's car.

"Sorry" he said, it was obvious it was a he and with british accent wow:)

"It's fine" I said "Who are you?"

"Don't tell anyone" he said then he pulled his cap off revealing his curls, the sahdes revealing his eyes had a cheeky grin and DIMPLES!... it was HARRY STYLES!

"Oh my God" was all I manged to say

"Im Harry, Harry Styles" he said offering his hand for a shake

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" I told him, taking his hand and giving it a shake.

HARRY's POV

"Pleased to meet you ms. Chase" I told her, I heard that name before I just couldn't remember

"Please call me Annabeth"

"Then call me Harry"

"Sure"

"The guys and I have like nothing to do and asked me to go check for DVDs, I picked toy story 3 and was about to go back when i bumped into you" I said

"Sorry to delay you"

"No I'm asking you to come with me and meet the others" he said

"Am I aloud?"

"You'll be my guest"

~~~1D's flat~~~

"I'm back!" I yelled

"It's about time!" A voice from the kitchen said with a thick I rish accent with it

"PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE NIALL!"

Niall came out with the other boys with him

"Who is this beutiful lady?" Louis asked raising an eyebrow at Annabeth

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" she said offering her hand, but Louis just pushed the hand away then hugged her and said: "I'm a hugger, Pleasure to meet you, I'm Louis"

Annabeth hugged him back" Pleasure to meet you too Louis"

Then Niall: Hi Annabeth, i'm Niall, Nice to meet you and like Louis I prefer hugging" he said giving her a HORAN HUG.

Then Zayn:"Vas Happening?I'm Zayn" giving Annabeth a hug

then lastly Liam" Liam" giving Annabeth a hug.

"Okay Toy Story 3 let's watch!"

AFTER THE MOVIE

After the movie, Annbeth and liam were crying

"I just don't get it why people cry over it" I said, that gained me death glares from Liam that ! would give 98 over the scale 100 and Annabeth 101 over 100 dang that girl gives goos death glares, when her phone rang.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this" she said then went to the kitchen

ANNABETH's POV

(PERCY_ BOLD ANNABETH_ITALIC)

**Where are you?**

_With Harry and the rest of the guys_

**Why?**

_Fill you up later, where are you?_

**Infront of the building- srudio I mean waiting for you, i texted you!**

_Sorry my phone was on silent! where is that?_

**Two blocks away from our house**

_I'll be there_

END of call

I went back to the boys.

"Hey I gotta go" I said

"Why?" Liam asked

"Percy's waiting" I explained

" Percy Jackson?" Zayn asked

"Yeah"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Niall asked

"What?!NO!"  
"BFFS?" Louis asked

"Yeah"

"Boyfriend forever" Harry asked

"No! Bestfriends!"

"I'll drive you to where Percy's waiting"  
"No I'll just take a cab"

PERCY'S POV

Annabeth's cab arrived 15 minutes after.

"Why were you with HArry?" I asked

"We bumped into each other"

"Sure?

"Sure"

**sorry for the late update, I dont update often beacuse exams are Sept, 13 14 AND 15 saturday! Thanks for the reviews, and please just review your answers! (REFER TO CHAPTER 26)**


	28. 1st of 3 days, fight, really?

**ONE DIRECTION'S LAST APPEARANCE! START OF PERCY'S 3 DAYS, **

**27- 1ST**

**28-2ND**

**29- 3RD**

**THE REST IS A MYSTERY:]**

Percy's POV

I woke up went to the bathroom to take a bath, then dressed up, went to the fridge seeing Ananbeth's note

**With Malcom, he arrived last night, coming back later night, don't forget the concert! so much to do with your 11 days I think:)**

Malcom is her half brother, to get that one point he lives in Greece and Annabeth and him haven't seen each other in like 8 years? I think, when my phone vibrated seeing the text from Joe

FROM:JOE  
MEETING LATER 12:00 JOHNNY ROCKETS! ABOUT TOUR!

I saw the clock and saw that it's already 11:30 so I went my way

~~~~~~~~JOHNNY ROCKETS~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Joseph!" I said trying to humor him a bit

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now Percy, sit down, this is about your stay"Joe Said

"What? I can't hear you" I said trying to make him laugh "What was that-"

"YOUR STAY WILL BE SHORTENED INSTEAD OF 11 DAYS YOU ONLY HAVE 3 DAYS AND ITS STARTING TODAY!" Joe cut me off

"What?!" I yelled "What about Annabeth?"

"You have to tell her then, i cancelled todays interview so you can spend more time with her" Joe said

I left not even bothering looking back.

The time I was getting Annabeth back, what's the new challenge now? First Logan then the european tour then Charlie and now... my stay the time we were halfway there on being together again, the time my chance shortened, the time when i promised myself that I wouldn't hurt her again and that I would never leave her, and most especially the time I promised that I would never ever make her cry ever again.

Annabeth, I can't even afford to see her cry It breaks my heart when her mom died, when I told hr the european tour, and now my stay will be shortened what is this challenge? Are we really not meant to be together? that everytime we are getting the relationship status that I wished for us to have then that time when someone needs to happen, Why are we always interrupted? Why can't we just do things the way it was planned and no one could ever re-plan it, when?

_HOUSE_

I went back and slept the whole time.

ANNABETH'S POV  
I went back to the house at 8:30? the concert was on 9:00 3 more minutes I woke Percy up get dressed then went to his car, he went 5 mintues after I was in there, we drove when I realized that he was so quiet.

"What's wrong, Seaweed brain?" I asked trying to humor him a bit using those nicknames

"Nothing Annabeth" he said, something is really wrong

"There is" I said

"Why would you thing that?" he said

"Cause instead of teasing me you're serious" I said

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" he yelled

"Ok" I said and now he's yelling?

"It's just mystaywillbeshortenedmystayw illbeonlyfor3daysanditssatrt ingnow" he said, and he thought that I wouldn't understand that

"Why?" I said, I feel like I was about to cry considering how hurt I was on how I was mad at him.

Percy's POV

I just ignored Annabeth, we went to the concert on an awkward silence, watched the concert/

3rd person's pov

Annabeth went to the car first knowing that the door was locked she just stood there, when someone called her

"Annabeth!"It yellled

she looked behind and saw HArry

"Hey"

"Want to go to our flat I mean we are celebrating for the success of the concert" he said

"No, thanks" she said

"Come"

"No"

But she did the most suprising thing ever she _kissed _him, full on the lips just not passionate cause she knows that she needs the company of somebody else while going throught this but then again she knew that Harry was leaving too, someone pulled Harry away and punched him straight on the side of the mouth that made a bruise, and that was Percy.

( PERCY-BOLD){ANNABETH- Italic and Bold}

**"What is this?"**

_**"Why do you care?"**_

**"Because I love you"**

_**"No you don't! you're leaving me here!"**_

Well- they kinda forgot that Harry was there listening to every word thay say , and the fact that they were in the parking lot.

**"I Love you! I did everything I could do to change Joe's mind! If I could just change it I would because the time that we were about to be together again the more challenges we get! You know I was thinking about giving up but I just couldn't. Now if you want to be with him, I respect that because I love you" **Percy said his voice cracking then another second he was crying, he went to his car and drove off...

**Sorry! It's exams today! Review**


	29. This love is ours

**Hayy**** UPDATING;)**

Percy's pov

I went straight to my room, I know she's mad, but she doesn't need to do that especially when infront of me- woah wait! I'm not her boyfriend, Gosh! I hate this!

I heard knocking on the door

"Percy?" A voice said

"What?" I answered

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"I'm Sorry" Then Annabeth came in

"Did I tell you to come in?" I asked her

"I just wanted to say sorry I only did that because I was- I don't know I need some comfort" She said

"Is all depressed people like that?" I whispered

"I heard you, you know!"

"That is true, you don't know what I'm feeling right now!" I yelled back

"I know what you're feeling!Ever since I got to know you better after Thalia" She said trying not to say dead.

"No you don't!"I yelled back

"Yes I do, you're mad because I did that! You are mad and sad at the same time, now tell me, I'm right am I?"

She is right.

"NO! How about you leave me alone and never even bother talking to me nor don't even look at me and just go with that Harry!" I yelled

She has tears in her eyes and walked out of the door. I did that with mixture of Sadness, madness, jealousy and many more feelings I can't even put to words.

I just slept the whole night.

NEXT DAY

I took a bath and went down I saw Annabeth she saw me but instead of talking to me, she got her coffee then went to the living room.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" mom asked

"I dunno" I don't want to tell her cause I'm sure she'll kill me

I went to the living room but Annabeth went to the dining table, I went to the dining room Annabeth was about to leave when

"HOLD IT YOU TWO! NO ONE IS GOING TO LEAVE THE TABLE UNTIL THEY FINISHED THEIR BREAKFAST!"My mom yelled we sat

"So Annabeth, what's up?" I asked

She didn't talk to me instead she put her cup town then got up.

"I'm done with my coffee aunt and I really need to go to the library to read architectural** (Is that the****term?) **books, you know for college" Annabeth said

"Percy can come with you"

"And also I need to research about different monuments and landmarks and many more, and I'm sure the _he's _ busy and don't want to go, and thanks" she said got her bag then went to the door.

ANNABETH'S POV

I went to the library and got some books I tried reading it but my mind was not cooperating with me, they were just thinking about Percy, did he really mean it?

I just read about other things like Hoover Dam

_**Hoover Dam**__, once known as__**Boulder Dam**__, is a concrete__arch-gravity dam__in the__Black Canyon__of the__Colorado River__, on the border between the US states of__Arizona__and__Nevada__. It was constructed between 1931 and 1936 during the__Great Depression__and was dedicated on September 30, 1935, by President__Franklin Roosevelt__. Its construction was the result of a massive effort involving thousands of workers, and cost over one hundred lives. The dam was controversially named after__President__Herbert Hoover__._ _Since about 1900, the Black Canyon and nearby Boulder Canyon had been investigated for their potential to support a dam that would control floods, provide irrigation water and produce__hydroelectric power__. In 1928, Congress authorized the project. The winning bid to build the dam was submitted by a consortium called__Six Companies, Inc.__, which began construction on the dam in early 1931. Such a large concrete structure had never been built before, and some of the techniques were unproven. The torrid summer weather and the lack of facilities near the site also presented difficulties. Nevertheless, Six Companies turned over the dam to the federal government on March 1, 1936, more than two years ahead of schedule._

I couldn't concentrate so I went to see magazines I saw one with Percy in it, his 'BIOGRAPHY' was in it I went to read it

_Teen heartthrob Percy Jackson comes here to tell what he was before and what he is now!_

_Name: Perseus Alexander Jackson_

_Born: August 18 1994_

_Favourite color: Blue_

_Favourite food: Blue cookies_

_Celeb Crush: Emma Watson_

_First Love: Annabeth Chase_

Woah! First love?

Me! He shattered my heart to bits!

I went out of the library to go to starbucks, I went to buy sat down and checked my twitter and saw people mentioning me

"_So excited to see what PercyJackson 's suprise to AnnabethChase"_

"_So thrilled! AnnabethChase"_

And many more, I went out when a man gave me a flyer, pointed to my feet, I looked down to see arrows**(Like in the sweet serendipity video and one less lonely girl video?)**

I looked at the flyer to see that it wasn't a flyer only a paper that has the words "_Follow the arrows"_ I followed it which lead me to a flower shop, the vendor gave me a rode and another paper and it said "_The arrows are gone now, You will have to look for me by yourself go to the petshop and hope you like the rose" _I went to the petshop the salesman gave me another paper which read _"Nice,you went all the way through here come to the M&M shop" _I went to the M&M shop they gave me 3 boxes of M&Ms then another paper _"The last is the park go in the middle of the crowd and you will see me__- your secret admirer"_

I went to the park to see a crowd of people like CROWD an mob it was big I made my way to the center to see that no one's there

"Look up" Someone said

I looked up to see Percy with the mic, I was about to leave when he jumped down from the stage

He went to me "I'm sorry for the things I said I never wanted to hurt you I never wanted to make you cry and please give me another chance, Annabeth you are my first and hopefully last, I'm sorry"

I looked at him he knelt down and said _"Stakes are high the waters rough but this love is ours"_

"Really Seaweed brain a song by Taylor Swift?"

"Of course Wise girl" He said standing up

"_This love is ours"_

We ended that little one with a kiss and now yeah I'll consider ourselves dating

**Hey! Updated I made my mind It's Tratie! K? Lost track on chapters**** But it's still not the end!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**


	30. Leaving on a jet plane

Percy's POV

I gotta leave tomorrow or today, it's already midnight I needed to go exactly 10am to UK, so 8 o'clock I got to leave the house, Annabeth, I'm gonna leave her already we're not even official how the heck?

8 o'clock

Annabeth, Mom and Joe and other people were with me we went to the waiting room mom will not come with me she's going to New York and Annabeth doesn't want to move so she's staying here with her friends Kaya at Alex both pretty ladies but not as pretty as her.

We sat down

"Good Luck, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth told me playfully punching my arm

"Thanks, Wise girl" I told her

"You excited?" She asked

"Yeah, Superrr!"

"Great"

"Why don't you want to move? With mom on New York"

"Percy, I don't want to leave San Francisco I grew up here, my friends are here, and before I go to college I want to be in my hometown, don't worry someday I'll be in New York" she told me

So we went like that for 3 hours?

"Hey Annabeth-" I said but I was cut off

"Airplane to United Kingdom is now boarding" the announcer said

"So I guess this is good bye" Annabeth said

"Yeah" I said taking both of her hands

"Hey" I told her trying to make her look up cause she had her head down because she thought I couldn't see her crying

"Look up" I told her

She did

"This is not our last good bye we're gonna see each other again" I told her

"I know"

"Cheer up Annabeth" I told her

"I am up"

"_So kiss me and smile for me tell me that you'll wait for me hold me like you'll never let me go, Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane don't know when I'll be back again, oh babe I hate to go"_ I sang to her

"Yeah. Yeah, The plane's waiting" she told me

"Bye" i told her

"Bye" she said then she kissed ,e, then pulled away as I walk I saw her waving me a goodbye

Annabeth's POV

I heard Percy's flight was delayed but I was already at home, so I couldn't hug him welcome

When my phone vibrated Percy texted me:

"**So kiss me and smile for me tell me that you'll wait for me hold me like you'll never let me go.**

**Cause I'm leaving on a jetplane don't know when I'll be back again, oh baby I hate to go**

. /imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=Z4wqygksxfWAnM:&imgrefurl= tagged/logan-lerman-gif%3Fbefore%3D1334163293&docid=3d91gnN5OFnifM&imgurl= . /tumblr_m28mv0IyCK1rtxlszo1_ &w=500&h=241&ei=6sNuUIHuEMr4rQexm4GwDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=584&vpy=400&dur=651&hovh=156&hovw=324&tx=106&ty=74&sig=109137975002383628125&page=3&tbnh=143&tbnw=191&start=48&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:48,i:275

**I'll miss you Wise Girl, I love you and I can't wait to see you again****xxxx"**

I replied then drifted went to my room...

I woke up then went to the mall, I saw dozen of Percy pictures I went to the CD station but all I saw was Percy's album IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN Percy on the left, Percy on the right Percy everywhere! How can I come back I was taking a cab when: I'm leaving on a jet plane went to the radio I instantly remembered Percy

"Umm, Instead of going to what I told you to go please go to the Cemetery, i want to visit someone"

CEMETERY

I went to my mom first

"Hey mom, Percy left, but its fine because he told me he'll get back, mom I miss him, its not even a day mom the pain from the start is coming back again, I wish you were here mom to comfort me today cause it really helps, mom I'm sorry I miss you help me please" I told her

I got up then went to Thalia

"Your crazy cousin left, but its fine, so how are you? Nico loved you, you know, he just doesn't want you to know, I am- I don't know I just hope we see each other again."

I called a cab then went to the house, I already want to see Percy again...


	31. 1st day

**Finally updating! Long time no update. My classmates knew about my account and found it MURDER ME! *cough* Allanis, Eliseo, Patricia*cough***

**I found a cute disclaimer and decided to use it so:**

**DISCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase does **

**Rick Riordan owns everything- except for my OCs**

PERCY'S POV

I was at the airplane not even bothering to look down at the clouds 'cause it reminds me on how badly I want to go back down and just swoop Annabeth and make her come with me but this _all for her._

I walked down the airplane seeing a bunch of fans screaming 'MARRY ME' and all kinds of stuffs

I said 'hi' took pictures signed for autographs, then I went to my *cough* limo *cough*

_CAR_

Joe looked at me, I raised an eyebrow

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he said "Here's your schedule"

He handed me it

**9:00- Suite check**

**10:00-break**

**11:00-Lunch**

**1:00-Record**

**2:00- CD signing**

**3:00- Interview**

**4:00-Rehersals**

**5:00-break**

**6:00- Meeting**

**7:00-dinner**

I looked at the clock its 7:00.

We arrived at the suites at exactly 9:00 time for Suite Check!

I saw my room it was HUGE, so yeah they just gave me a tour and blah- blah- blah and 10:00 yes! My break!

I called Annabeth (_Annabeth- Italic _**Percy-Bold**)

"_Hello"_

"**Hey"**

"_Whattup Seaweed brain?"_

"**Great Wise Girl, you?"**

"_Never Better"_

"**What you doing?"**

"_Studying, got exams tomorrow"_

"**oh, Sorry to disturb you"**

"_You didn't disturb me, I'm already finished"_

"**Oh, Joe's calling gotta go"**

"_Sure, bye"_

"**Bye"**

Then the phone call ended

Joe's not really calling me, I just had the feeling that she was lying and that she was in the middle of studying.

I miss her how can I get through this is every second, every minute Annabeth's on my mind?  
So anyways I went down for Lunch!

They served steak mine and Annabeth's favourite meal ever! And seafood I didn't get any of that, seafood makes me sick! Never really fond of having them as my meal, I just took steaks ate then next!

Recording!

RECORDING STUDIO

Here to record...well songs so anyways, learned that If we ever meet again is number 1 here! Whoop!

I recorded Lego house by Ed Sheeran

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now_

Next is... CD signing! I went to the - mall, to sign, people were everywhere girls were crying some were even fainting!

There was a girl blonde hair blue eyes and asked " If you have another life would you still be with Annabeth? Or with someone else?"

What a simple question! "Even if I get a billion lives I will still be with Annabeth"

And other obvious questions!

INTERVIEW

I went to the backstage to learn the interviewer's name is Alan

So ON AIR

"How are you?" he asked

"Great"

"How is your 'GIRLFRIEND' react with all screaming girls?"

"_Sometimes jealousy happens and that's I guess why we fought alot but there was a time when we learned to trust because the girls were just screaming I love them I do but she will always be the girl who I'll-you know"_

The interview went on and on and on... REHERSALS!

Practiced to dance ( watch?v=dMcW9OiDDPM )

Yes break!

(Annabeth-ITALIC PERCY-BOLD)

"_Hey"_

"**Wattup?"**

"_Nothing much,you?"_

"**Just finished rehearsals"**

"_You must be tired"_

"**Well- A little"**

"_Sleep"_

"**But-"**

The phone call ended, why is it like Annabeth doesn't want to talk to me?

They decided to just mash up and dinner, so I just slept

MEETING

Never really listened-_-

**LOL! Got lazy on the last part! Why did Annabeth did that?**

**UPDATE SOON!**


	32. Wise girl

**I do not own Percy Jackson, The AMAZING Rick Riordan does!**

Annabeth's POV

After that phone call I lay my head on my pillow examining my flat, I did that because whenever I talk to him I miss him so badly I can't even take school seriously!

I'm now on a flat on New Jersey, attending **PRINCETON UNIVERSITY (I do not own the school, I don't even know if it's an architectural school)**

I let my thoughts away then slept...

_NEXT DAY_

I ate breakfast, took a bath then dressed up then left, I have school on mornings and afternoons but on 4:00- 5:00 I have to teach Greek mythology on a public school.

SCHOOL

"Today, we're going to talk about Athena Parthenos." Professor Dodds said

With alot of groaning she suggested another thing" How about The Acropolis?" she asked

Another lots of groaning that gotten her mad. "For our remaining 55 minutes I want you to write the definition of both landmark/statuses, BE finished!"

Easy...

_The ancient historian__Pausanias__gave a description of the statue:_

_...The statue itself is made of ivory, silver and gold. On the middle of her helmet is placed a likeness of the__Sphinx__... and on either side of the helmet are__griffins__in relief. ... The statue of Athena is upright, with a tunic reaching to the feet, and on her breast the head of__Medusa__is worked in ivory. She holds a statue of__Victory__about four__cubits__high, and in the other hand a spear; at her feet lies a shield and near the spear is a serpent. This serpent would be__Erichthonius__. On the pedestal is the birth of__Pandora__in relief.__[5]_

_The general type of the__Athena Parthenos__, although not its character and quality, can be assessed from its image on coins__[6]__from its reproductions as__miniature sculptures__, as__votive objects__, and in representations on__engraved gems__.__[7]_

_Athena's head is inclined slightly forward. She stands with her left hand resting on an upright shield. Her left knee is slightly bent, her weight slightly shifted to her right leg. Her__peplos__is cinched at the waist by a pair of__serpents__, whose tails entwine at the back. Locks of hair trail onto the goddess's breastplate. The__Nike__on her outstretched right hand is winged; whether there was a support under it in Phidias' original has been much discussed;__[8]__evidence in surviving versions is contradictory. The exact position of a spear, often omitted, is also not fully determined, whether held in the crook of Athena's right arm or supported by one of the snakes in the__aegis__, as N. Leipen restores it,__[9]__following the "Aspasios" gem._

_The sculpture was assembled on a wooden core, covered with shaped bronze plates covered in turn with removable gold plates, save for the ivory surfaces of the goddess's face and arms; the gold weighed 44__talents__, the equivalent of about 1,100 kilograms (2,400 lb); the__Athena Parthenos__embodied a sizeable part of the treasury of Athens.__[10]_

That's for the Parthenos and for the Acropolis

_The__**Acropolis of**____**Athens**__(__Greek__: Ακρόπολη Αθηνών) is an ancient__citadel__located on a high rocky outcrop above the city of__Athens__and containing the remains of several__ancient buildings__of great architectural and historic significance, the most famous being the__Parthenon__. The word__acropolis__comes from the Greek words__ἄκρον__(__akron__, "edge, extremity") and__πόλις__(__polis__, "city").__[1]__Although there are many other acropoleis in__Greece__, the significance of the Acropolis of Athens is such that it is commonly known as "The Acropolis" without qualification._

_The Acropolis was formally proclaimed as the preeminent monument on the European Cultural Heritage list of monuments on 26 March 2007._

I passed the paper and did some stuffs by lunch I didn't eat I went to the bathroom to see 12 missed calls from Percy, then he was calling again I pressed answer (Annabeth: Bold; Italic-Percy)

"**Hey"**

"_Why haven't you been answering my calls?"_

"**I have schools, remember?"**

"_Yeah, Sorry"_

"**So wattup?"**

"_Nah, you?"_

"**Great"**

"_How's school?"_

"**Still the same"**

"_Still boring"_

"**But HELPFUL"**

"_Yeah, yeah"_

_***RINGGGGGGGG***_

"**Hey! Gotta go the bell just rang!"**

I said hanging up.

I ran to the classroom and sat on my chair goodie I'm not late!

_TEACHING_

I'm 'teaching' Greek Myths, my favourite subject!

"Today we're gonna talk about Athena" I said

"Athena is Greek Goddess of Wisdom" I said "Any Questions?"

A hand shot up "Yes?"

"Who is Arachne?"

"Well Arachne was a great weaver and she had some pride and told all people that he waved better than the Gods even the Greek goddess Athena so Athena turned her into a spider"

Another hand shot up "Does Poseidon and Athena really hate each other?"

"_Athena and Poseidon were rivals in the contest for Athens. When Athena won and became the patron goddess of the city, there were still some tensions between the two. The other reason why Athena hated Poseidon was because she caught him and his girlfriend Medusa in her temple and felt very insulted."_

I replied "How about you write what you think about Athena"

You know asking that question made me remind of a story my mom used to tell me

_Flashback_

"_Mom, does Poseidon and Athena really hate each other?" I asked_

"_Honestly Anna I don't know"she replied "But your para papou used to tell me a story want to hear?"_

"_Yes please"_

"_A long time ago two demigods were bestfriends a girl and a boy the boy was a demigod from Poseidon named Percy and the girl's name was Annabeth was Athena's from the moment they met they knew they had feelings for each other but they never had the guts to tell each other they went through different quests together like the master bolt, the golden fleece, the Labyrinth and many more! When they finally became together Percy disappeared they tried to find him but instead they found a Roman named Jason Greek and Roman demigods were never really fond of each other when they found him they went to a quest Annabeth needed to go alone so she did Percy and his friends needed to rescue a son of Hades when they finally did they went to Annabeth, she was okay but she was falling to Tartarus Percy held her she said to let go and let her fall but Percy stayed strong he told them that they'll never leave each other again so he just held her and let go so the 2 fell to Tartarus"_

_~End~_

"Ms. we're done" they said

I got their papers then dismissal I went to my flat, when Percy called

(Annabeth- Italic&bold Percy: Bold)

"**Hey"**

"_**Hey"**_

"**How's school?"**

"_**Great, rehearsals?"**_

"**Draining"**

"_**Your meeting?"**_

"**Never really listened"**

"_**Haha, still a seaweed brain I see"**_

"**I miss you wise girl"**

"_**Same here"**_

"**I love you"**

"_**I love you too"**_

"**Hey I gotta go Joe told me to sleep"**

"_**Bye"**_

The call ended then me too drifted to sleep

**DONE CHAPTERS COMING!**


	33. Move on, LET GO

"_**Cause I'm moving on letting go holding on to tomorrow **__**I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be We might be apart but I hope you always know**__**,**__** You'll be with me wherever I go"- Wherever I go, 2011**_

**I Do not own PJO series Rick Riordan does!**

Percy's POV

I woke up and saw my schedule, very hectic! NO BREAKS! Gosh i wish I was still in San Francisco! I only spend time with Annabeth! Wonder what she is doing? I looked at the clock to see that it was just 7:00 in the morning, so I guess she's still sleeping.

You know, that's Annabeth, she might be smart but she is lazy... On waking up so early.

I got my phone and texted her: Are you awake?Xx

5 minutes later she replied: Yeah, I am Xx

And soon enough we were already talking about Joe I tweeted:

"A lovely morning to annabethchase Miss you tons! Hope you're here!"

Atleast I got a reply!

"Well wish not granted! Miss you too!XXXXXxxxxx

Then later on she stopped tweeting same as texting all those stopped I called her but denied.

I took a bath then I went to the ice cream store to buy some ice cream... VANILLA

Then went to the papers I went to the showbiz stuffs and saw me on the front page! Annabeth and Mine's picture taken on instagram WEEKS or MONTHS ago caption:

SINGER PERCY JACKSON AND GIRLFRIEND ANNABETH CHASE, BREAKING UP?

Never read it I just put it down cause I don't really care we are NOT breaking up we are staying TOGETHER, FOREVER! And nothing can stop that! I sat on the bench on the park eating my ice cream.

When I saw a girl at the age of 4 I think who fell I was about to help but a 4 year old boy helped her up, they don't seem to know each other because they asked each other's name, the boy's name is Alexander like my middle name he has blonde hair and sea green eyes, while the girl's name is Anne like Annabeth's middle name she has black curly hair and gray eyes. They played pretend and swing and also slide!

That kinda reminds me of how Annabeth and I first met.

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting on the park bench I was 4 when I saw a girl on my age who fell, she was crying and no one seems to help her so I went to her and carried her to the bench she stopped crying and looked at me._

"_What hurts?" I asked_

_She pointed at her knees, which had a bruise but at least not bleeding!_

"_My mom does this to me whenever I get a bruise" i bent down and kissed her knee" Any better?"_

"_Yes, thank you" she said_

"_Welcome"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_I'm Percy, you?" I asked offering my hand for a shake_

"_Annabeth" taking my hand_

"_Want to play?" _

"_I love too but I can't my knees hurt"_

"_Its fine I brought Lego"_

"_I love Lego I love making tall forms"_

_We played Lego destroyed each other's Lego_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Then I left and went to my crib! I lay on my bed thinking about Annabeth when somebody texted me... Joe

FROM: JOE

URGENT MEETING! STARBUCKS 2 BLOCKS AWAYAT EXACT 15 MINUTES, NO WAITING!

I called a taxi and went to Starbucks

_Starbucks_

"Hey Joseph" I said

"Percy sit"

"Why so grumpy?" I asked

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to say on what you're going to do"

"A request?"

"No an ORDER"

"You and Annabeth need to break up"

That hit me.

"What the Hell?"

"It's for Annabeth's good"

"What" I asked...Curious

"You read the news paper?"

"You believe that? That's-"

"Didn't you read the article Percy?"

"No but-"

"Annabeth's being bullied by your fans"

"What?"

"Whenever you two tweet she gets attacked on twitter, she receives death threaths, she gets attacked on streets Percy she's hurt"

"That is not true" I said that can't be

"Percy its-"

"NO!" I yelled and walked out the door

I went to my crib and called her on skype (Annabeth-Bold and Italic/ Percy-Bold)

"_**Hey Percy!"**_

"**Is it true?"**

"_**What?"**_

"**That you get bullied by my fans"**

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"**I'm sorry, are you Ok?"**

"_**Yeah, but Percy my dad called and he said I have to break up with you"**_

"**What?Why?"**

"_**Percy I get lost at school on everything and you're the distraction"**_

"**So we break up?"**

"_**I guess, but we need to move on both of us you know let go"**_

"**I know how"**

"_**How?"**_

"**Exact 10:00 morning or evening we burn pictures of us then we have to leave and forget about each other, no looking back"**

"_**Sounds like a plan"**_

"**I love you wise girl"**

"_**I love you too Seaweed brain"**_

Then the phone call ended

I got the box filled with Pictures of me and Annabeth then put it on the trashcan? And burn it

3rd Person's POV

"I love you wise girl" Percy whispered tears streaming down his face he turned and walked away and 3 feet something he looked back. " I broke it I said I'm never gonna look back, but I did I just want you to know that _I'm moving on letting go holding on to tomorrow __I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be"_ He said then left

3rd person but on Annabeth

She got the pictures and put it on a trashcan and burn it

"I love you seaweed brain" she said she walked away she stopped, tears leaking from both her eyes

She held temptation and thought _Just walk away__,__Oh no, don't look back, 'cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad, You know I am strong-,But I can't take back before it's too late,Oh, just walk away._

**So updated! I was imagining the ending and seriously It was dramatic but it it came out.. ugly sorry 'bout that!**


	34. Reunited after 3 LONG YEARS

**Chapter 32 wasn't the last chapter! 2 more or 1 considering that I'm updating, aye?**

**So anyways, *sighs* I do not own PJO series, Rick Riordan does!**

"_**I'll never be the same... If we ever meet again"- Timbaland ft. Katy Perry, 2010**_

3rd person's POV

Annabeth was rushing she was running late for a really important meeting, Annabeth was officially and architect at Athena's Owl (Random Idea) company, she designs everything, and now she's running late because she... overslept. Annabeth was picked to design Mount Olympus, they were thinking on making a park called The Olympians and decided to make a replica of Mount Olympus and Annabeth was the architect.

Percy was rushing too, besides from being the a VERY famous singer he became a model, Percy was now in San Francisco he was chosen to model Mount Olympus as Poseidon. He was running at the same time texting his manager Joe.

Annabeth ran to the elevator and pressed 5 she was tapping her foot when she heard a *ding* she went out and to the meeting place she sat at the head chair(Is that what they call it?).

"Sorry I'm late" she said

"It's fine, Miss Chase, our model is not here yet and you're not late it's still 12:58" Mr. D said, the owner of The Olympians

"Who's our model?" she asked

"Well we only got Poseidon and that is Percy Jackson"

Percy. Percy Jackson. Annabeth hasn't seen him in 3 years, he forgot about him for 3 years. The one and only person she LOVED.

Percy was running he went to the elevator and pressed 5 he went in the meeting room and sat at beside Mr. D, he looked up and at the chair of the head person when he saw Blonde curls and grey eyes.

"Annabeth?" he asked

"You call me Miss Chase here, Mr. Jackson" Annabeth said to him coldly

"Sorry I'm late Mr. D" he said to Mr. D

"You shouldn't be sorry to me, say sorry to the head" Mr. D said

"Sorry, Miss Chase"

"Let's just get started in the meeting, Mr. D?" she said

Mr. D stood up and turned on his PowerPoint and showed his presentation.

"The Olympians is an amusement park, about our 12 different Olympian Gods: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus, and Miss Chase we were planning to have statues of each twelve"

"Only the twelve you don't want to put any Minor Gods or Hades?" Percy asked

"I believe he's talking to me Mr. Jackson" Annabeth spat "Sure and about the replica?"

"Well I want to have the statues to be placed near the replica"

"The replica inside?"

"I want a throne room; A U shaped gigantic chairs each representing each God"

"So you mean if Zeus then a lot of lightning bolts"

"Yes Miss Chase"

The meeting went on and on. Then the meeting ended, Annabeth shook hands then sat back, Percy didn't move an inch.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Annabeth asked

"I'm sorry Annabeth" he said

"For what Percy? For ignoring all my calls? For not texting back? For easily forgetting about me? _Us?_" she asked

"I didn't forget about you" he said

"You never even visited! 3 years Percy!" she yelled tears streaming down her face

"I'm-"

"Busy?" she asked

"Yeah"

"You're the only person I know who doesn't make time for family"

"I don't think of you as family"

"What do you think of me then?"

"As LOVE as SOULMATE"

"Whatever leave now"

"I Love you Wise girl" Percy said

Annabeth just stared at her papers looking at her files about The Olympians, Percy left she stared up then left for her office.

She stared at her photos on her right was her and her Mom before she died. Then on the left was her and Percy.

She went down and went to Starbucks, she bought a cappuccino then went to sit at the park Percy and she used to go.

"This park has changed a lot" a voice said

"It sure did" she said

A man aged 30+ or something went to sit with her.

"The trees were cut down" the man said

"You and Percy were gone a long time _Joe_"

"Yeah, 3 years am I correct?"

She nodded

"But Annabeth, take this from me, Percy never forgot about you"

"Joe, I don't want to talk about that"

"I know but that's all I know considering that I don't know you very well"

"Percy never introduced us so I guess"

"Well I gotta go, still have stuffs to do"

Joe left, leaving Annabeth there sitting it was winter she was wearing her dad's skateboarding jacket and a beanie, she looked AMAZING, she went to The carnival where they sang Payphone it was closed and was going to be demolished.

She was crying, Percy was right behind her

"Bumming, isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied

"I can't believe I missed everything"

"Well believe it, look now I'm an architect"

"I'm proud of you wise girl, jealous of you"

"Why is that Seaweed brain?"

"Because you already graduated, I haven't"

"I thought you hate school"

"Well, I still miss it"

"Then go back"

"I'm 21"

"Schools is never too old"

"I'm too lazy"

"That's the problem"

The two walked along the streets talking, laughing both of them recalling their past memories on what they did on the last 3 years, they forgot all challenges, all mistakes ever made, they talked like brothers, punching each other's arms, laughing at each other's jokes, loving each other no one bothering them, nothing going through their minds, just them, like teenagers.

They stopped to look at the couple on the other street they can't hear them but the man seemed o be proposing he knelt down and the girl nodded.

Annabeth walked away, Percy followed.

"Romantic, huh?" Percy asked

"No, when someone propose to me I would like VERY romantic"

"How?"

"Like doing something unusual"

"Ahh, Let me take you home"

"Thanks"

_HOUSE_

"Hey, meet you later 6:00 pm, fetch you"

"Fine"

_6:00_

Percy knocked, she opened, Percy led her down to the car, and Percy was wearing a tux, while Annabeth's wearing a gray knee length dress and sandals.

They stopped on the corner of the street, Percy went out, let Annabeth out.

"Hey" Annabeth said

"Stay there"

Percy went to the middle of the street then 8 more men in tuxes, Annabeth recognized them all: Nico Di Angelo, Joe, Grover Underwood, Travis and Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang

Then the music blasted on, Gangnam style?

The boys danced gangnam when the music stopped Percy went to Annabeth.

He knelt down on one knee.

"I know that proposals were mean for boyfriends and girlfriends, but I'm Percy nothing's normal, we don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to be married all we need is Love if we love one another its fine. Annabeth this past 3 years I proven it maybe not to you but to myself how much I really love you, and please let me show you, Annabeth Anne Chase will you marry me?" Percy said opening the red box that contains the diamond ring

Annabeth was shocked; she nodded her smile ear to ear.

Percy put the ring on her finger and hugged her them spinned her around.

"I love you Wise girl" he whispered

"I love you too Seaweed brain"

They planned to get married exactly 6 months, they made decorations, Annabeth's maid of honor is Piper Mclean while Percy's best man is Jason, They had Reyna, Rachel and Silena to be their brides maid while Nico, Leo and Charles were grooms men.

_6 month's later_

It was their reception; they were having their first dance as a newly wedded couple. When Annabeth whispered to Percy :"I have a surprise"

"What?"

"You're going to be a dad"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"YES!" Percy yelled he ran to the mic and announced "Annabeth and I are going to be parents!"

The people were clapping and congratulations was exchanged Annabeth was crying of Joy and Percy was happy... Very Happy.

Now... I think they need their privacy for their Honeymoon!

**Done! Okay should I make an epilogue or a sequel?! Revieew!**


	35. Authors note about grammar

**A lot of you hate this because of the grammar, I'm sorry about that, people hating it, I am not that good it pronouns and the you're and yours the things I really don't get along with English and plus a lot of you maybe older than me, I'm in frickin' 6****th**** grade, not even on high school!**

**Review:***

**Even if you review emoticons, its fine with me, just... Review ^^**


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Here I am recording my new song: Stand by you. It's a song I wrote for my unborn baby... Girl!

"_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you...I'll stand by you"_ I sung

"That was Amazing Percy!" Joe yelled

"Thanks"

"Can I hear?" I asked

They played the song, I really liked it though.

Then I heard the phone ringing I saw the caller ID: Di Angelo, Nico

"Whattup?" I asked

"Annabeth" he said

"What happened?"

"Her water broke"

I went to my car and ran full speed, on time they arrived at the hospital.

They laid Annabeth on the bed I went to her side and held her hand

"Push" the nurse said(Do they call it nurse?)

After a lot of pushing the first on came out...

The nurse held him and gave it to Annabeth

"She has your nose" I said

"She looks like you" she said

She does look like me, it's me with Annnabeth's nose

"What do you want to name her?"

"Quinn Marie Samantha" I said "Is that okay?"

But Annabeth was already asleep.

I got the baby and admired it with awe.

"Quinn Marie Samantha Jackson" I said

I walked with the nurses and put her on the nursery.

"_I'll stand by you__  
__I'll stand by you__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you__  
__I'll stand by you__  
__Take me in into your darkest hour__  
__And I'll never desert you__  
__I'll stand by you" _I sung, tears filling my eyes...

Quinn Marie Samantha Jackson... Welcome to the world!

**Done! No more no less! I want to thank all readers that supported me and the music, I could never done it without them**** Thank you!**


	37. Change In Plans

**Hey! I wrote a new story called: CHANGE IN PLANS . PLEASE READ!**

**And review, its better!**


End file.
